Thief of My Heart
by hitomi-chan
Summary: Sakura is to be marriged against her will to a wealthy Lord, due to her father's debts. Having to move from her homeland to New England, she goes on a voyage where her ship is attacked by pirates. Sakura becomes a prisoner, and meets Syaraon, the leader.
1. Song of Memories

Hey, I'm hitomi-chan, and this is my first CCS fic!!  I have written mostly Escaflowne, but Cardcaptor Sakura is one of my favourites too.  This is an Idea that just popped into my head today, and I just had to write it down n_n;; lately I've been having a lot of inspiration! I hope you readers enjoy this, it's just the introduction, so I'm hoping the others chapters are longer, and we warned: up-dates will take a long time! I can't promise anything, but only ask for your patience. Okay…I think it's enough chitchat…read!!:)

Disclaimer-I would love to own CCS, but unfortunately I don't, would I be writing CCS fics I did???? *sniff* u_u;;

*~*Thief of My Heart*~* ***Chapter one-Song of Memories*** 

A young woman sighed, as she over looked the magnificent ocean view, dolphins splashed to the surface, racing the mighty ship as it squealed delightfully. **_ Why must I be born to the blood of aristocrats? And have such a fate bestow upon me?_**

As the woman shielded her eyes from the brightness of the piercing sun, she averted her eyes to the locket that hung loosely around her delicate neck.  A small smile spread across her face as her trembling hands opened the gold locket and a familiar pictured shared back at her. 

 **_I miss you so much, mother.  _**Thought the woman as a lone tear slid down her rosy cheek.  **_I wish I was there with you…_**the woman stopped those thoughts with the wave of her hand.  **_I mustn't think like this, what would father say?  I must do this for his sake; he and Touya are everything I've got left_**. **_Oh father…._**

Sighed the woman once again as she glanced at the picture next to beautiful woman, a handsome man with amber eyes smiling fondly.  The woman smiled sadly while she leaned against the wooden railings, as she placed her head between her hands, looking once again at the splashing dolphins.

"Lady Sakura," rang a deep male's voice.

Sakura turned slowing as she faced the captain's wrinkled face, and a toothily grin, showing rotten teeth and the faint smell of liquor, "Ti's time for the lil lady to fetch some food, why, it's past one o'clock!" said the man as he placed his hands on his pocket, and pulling out a small device of time, checking his preciseness.

Sakura smiled lightly," Of course, captain. I thank you for your concern, but I'm not hungry."

"Oh? But you're goin' be mighty hungry if you don't get some food, I wouldn't want Lord Buckley to have my head for making his wife starve in my ship," chuckled the man once again as he shook his head.

"I assure you, I'll be fine," said Sakura with a fake smile at the mention of her future husband, "I've had my breakfast quite late, there's no need to worry."

"All right, lil lady, tis what yo say," paused the captain, "well, I'll be off than, if anythin' happens, yo go to me, all right?" 

Sakura nodded numbly as the captain retreated his form down the steps slowing.  Sakura let out a breath she didn't even know she held.  **_Mrs._** **_Buckley…._**Sakura thought bitterly.  **_That's going to be my married name soon.  How I wish it wasn't…_**trailed Sakura as she started to hum a melodious tune, one that Sakura would hear her mother sing to her as a child, before falling asleep peacefully.  Her mother had a beautiful voice, how she missed listening to her mother sing.  **_It's been so long ago….oh mother…._**

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****_"Mother?" cried a cheerful girl through the mansion as her soft footsteps were heard across the mahogany wood._

_"I'm here, cherry blossom," sang a harmonious voice across the hall._

_"Mother!" chirped the little girl pleasantly once again as the foot steps quickened to the sound of her mother's voice.  She finally stopped at a large door, with beautiful engraving decorating its boarder.  The small girl pushed the door lightly with a creak, while peaking her head inside._

_"I'm here," said a smiling woman seated on a red velvet chair, holding a book at hand, at the sight of the woman, the little girl's emerald eyes danced with happiness as she flung across the room to meet her mother's warm embrace._

_"Oh, mother!" muffled the girl as she buried her head into her mother's lap, as her mother's delicate fingers ran her hand slowly through her daughter's soft hair._

_"I missed you," said the girl with watery eyes, trying to look brave before her mother._

_The woman smiled as she wiped away her daughter's tears, "Hush now, my darling.  I was only gone for a week; you know how your father hates to travel for business by himself.  And you had your big brother to take care of you," _

_"Brother was nothing but a pain," frowned the little girl as she placed her hands on her hips, "Touya was worse than putting you and father together!" at this, she stomped her foot, causing her mother to laugh heartedly at her daughter's action._

_"Now, now, you know Touya loves you very much.  And don't frown, you're too beautiful for that, show your mother that smile I love so dearly," said the woman as she head the little girl's chin up. At those words the frown deceased from the girl's face and was replaced with a glorious smile and twinkling eyes._

_"That's my girl," smiled the woman softly as she brushed a strand of golden brown hair from the girl's view._

_"Mother?" asked the girl curiously._

_"Umm?"_

_"Can you sing me that song?" asked the girl shyly._

_"Searching love?" asked her mother with a smile._

_The little girl nodded as she held her mother's hand._

_"Of course.  Besides, it's time for you to sleep.  A lady must look her best always," said her mother seriously with a hint of playfulness.  The beautiful woman scooped her daughter in her arms and took her to the little girl's room._

_"I wish I could find love like the song," said the faint voice of the girl as she hugged her mother closely._

_Her mother smiled, "Don't worry, you'll find love.  And you'll sing this song to your daughter, just as I have done to you," _

_"But how will I know if it's true love?" questioned the girl lightly._

_"You'll know, your heart will know," said the woman as she placed her hand on the girl's small chest, "It will never deceive you, for it only speaks the truth.  You must follow your heart, use it wisely, my daughter.  And you'll know if it's true love," _

_"Oh, mother," said the girl as she hugged her mother more closely, afraid she would leave her forever._

_"I know you'll find love, Sakura, and you'll be very happy," said the woman as she planted a light kiss on the girl's forehead and tucked her in before she left the room with a small smile as she closed the door softly behind her._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 **_I hope you're right, I hope you're right…mother…._** thought Sakura as she drifted off to space as memories flooded her mind, and swung her hand mind-absently as the sun twinkled with powerful rays casting the upon her, and the wind blowing softly with a tune long forgotten dancing high in the sky……

_A lonely heart seeking love,_

_A cold heart feeling numb._

_Together they shine the brightest,_

_With the secret feeling of true love._

_As they have found their happiness,_

_In the arms of deadly enemies._

_And live with haunted memories,_

_With the path they have chosen._

_And nightmares they have lived,_

_Are now only a memory as they prove,_

_That nothing is greater than true love._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Hey!! *blush* I hope it wasn't that bad….and I've also written the poem^_^ please review, it means a lot to me! especially if you didn't like something, or you want to give feedback on how to improve, that's why I'm human, I do make mistakes!!  But be nicely, offensive things can hurt a person's feelings, and I might never continue this! Okay, until the next time,

hitomi-chan^-^

3/09/03


	2. Unwanted Company

Hey!!! *****waves* thanks for all the reviews, I loved them!!! *hugs you all* THANK YOU! Sorry for all the flash back business, but next chapter it's gonna be an all dialogue core. And even though Sakura and her family have Japanese names when they are English…..just imagine those are English names, okay? Okay, now read ;)

*~*Thank You list*~*

**UrbanCinderella**-waaa!!! My first reviewer, feel special ^___~ *blush* peeps just keep on liking my summary…*scratches head* that's a first. But thank you so much!! I hope you like my new chapter^_______^**Midnight Crystal**-you liked the poem? *blush* thanks, hehehe…I made a second part, yup^^;; yes, Sakura and Syaoran IS kawaii n_n;;  Hehe, espero que voce gosta do novo capitulo^_~

**F@l@pino H@ter SlAyer**- n__n;; lol, thanks for reviewing!! And see! I have continued!! *points to new chappy* okay, enjoy;)

**Nishasha**-hey! Thanks for reviewing, and I did add you, just gotta talk sometime, eh? Hope so too! Enjoy!

**Girl-who-sings-the-blues-** *blush* yes, Syaoran always has a way to conquering Sakura's heart^^;; he's so sexy!! *drool* heheh…Sakura is gonna flip when she sees him^_~ hope you like the new chappy!!

**Skylover**-^______^;; thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the new chappy!!

**Kawaii berry**-yes, it's my first CCS fic, I have written other four fics……but they are esca^^;; *points to pen name* yes…..*blush* I'm glad people like my work^^ here's the new chapter!!!!

**Kaede**-hehe, mind reader^_^;; lol, it's always obvious, but I'll have some twists…*cough* can't say too much, now can I? Nope!!^^;; enjoy!!

**Kali Kamiya**-thanks for reviewing, and guess what? The new chappy is up! YAY! Hope you like it :p

**Lifes-mysteries18**-thanks for reviewing ;)

**sweet-captor- ^**____^ thanks!! I hope you enjoy the new chappy =)

**Sakume Nohara**-thanks!! enjoy the new chappy^_^

**Summer lover**-ahhhhhh!! *hugs you* THANK YOU!!! Well….you gotta think like in their time, women couldn't confront men, and she is his daughter, and had to obey him. And don't forget, Sakura is a strong girl^_~ but this chapter explains better, so yeah…….^^;; Syaoran is coming, hold your horses! Hehehe….next chapter we'll see our sexy guy, lol. I haven't seen pirate of the carribean…..u_u;; *sniff* so…not…fair!! *sobs* I'll definetly have to watch it later^_^ I hope you like my new, longer chapter!!! YAY!!! *claps* so proud^.^

**Tk**-*bows* I try to make my stories different from others, originality is what I aim for^__^ hope you like the new chapter! Thanks once again for reviewing!

**kawaiitenshisakura**-thanls for reviewing, enjoy the new chapter! =D

**KanbiAme**- thanks!! ^__^ enjoy the new chapter!

**StarJade**-^_____^;; some people like the summary…..thanks for reviewing!! I got chapter 2 done *bows* I hope you like it^__~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thank you all who have reviewed! I'm so happy!! *grins like a maniac* I'm very glad people like this fic^_____^ this chapter is dedicated to you!:p enjoy!!!!!!!!

*~*Thief of my heart*~*

***Chapter two-Unwanted Company***

**_I wonder what time it is_**. Thought Sakura as she sat up in bed, scratching her head as she blinked away her peaceful sleep. **_It must be quite late_**. She reasoned as she noticed the intense rays of light sipping underneath the wooden door. As Sakura quickly swung herself out of the bed, she scrambled her way to her small wardrobe, looking through her diminutive amount of clothing. 

After choosing a plain olive dress, with matching dark green shoes, Sakura combed her silky brown hair carefully. Glancing at her reflection at the mirror, Sakura was pleased with what she saw. When she was finished adjusting her hair with delicate hairpins, she quickly left the room as she shut the door.

While Sakura made her way to the deck of the ship, she was greeted by the fellow crewmembers and the captain.

"Mornin' lil lady," greeted the captain with a nod as he sipped on his tea.

"Morning captain," said Sakura as she breathed the clean air, gazing into the clouds playing with the sun's rays while tucking a flying strand of hair safely behind her ear.

"ya're just in time for breakfast," said the Captain with a smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura sighed as she lifted her head from her almost finished novel, glancing into space once more. **_Time is not by my side, the days seem to go on forever. Or at least the days seem longer. It's too dull here, with nothing to do…..and I'm running out of ideas to keep my mind off time…..off my future….. _**thought Sakura as she glanced at her lap, with a small smile adoring her angelic face.

**_I wonder how father and brother are doing now….._**paused Sakura while she flicked an imaginary dirt as she thought back when her father broke the news of marriage.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"Sakura?" asked a faint masculine voice with a knock outside Sakura's room._

_"Yes, brother?" replied Sakura softly recognizing the voice as she made her way to open the door, revealing her handsome brother._

_"Father wishes to speak to you," Said her brother with a tint of sadness in his eyes._

_"What does it concern, Touya?" asked Sakura as she gazed into dark pools of maroon eyes, reflecting so many hidden emotions._

_Touya sighed, as he ran his hand nervously through his untamed raven locks, "I cannot answer that for you, he will tell you. But Sakura…" Touya paused, as if thinking what to say, making Sakura anxious._

_"Broth—" _

_"Be brave, you're the bravest person I have ever known, Sakura. Make us proud," said Touya as he gathered a confused Sakura into a warm hug, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, since he was almost two heads taller than her._

_"Brother?" asked Sakura unsure of his meaning as he stepped back, clearing his throat while glancing at the floor._

_"You should go," replied Touya, as he looked one last time at Sakura before heading to his own way, leaving Sakura to her thoughts while she gazed at Touya's back until he closed the door to his room softly with a click. _

**_Well, better not make father impatient_**_. Thought Sakura as she made her way down the marble stairs, lifting her dress slightly, while she looked sideways at the elaborate tapestry, a scenery of the sea with a few fleet of ships visible to the horizon. Sakura smiled sadly as she turned a corner to see the door where she would meet her mother to read bedtime stories. _

_Sakura quickly tossed that thought aside as she knocked on the door softly, and after hearing a faint response, she opened it gingerly to see an aged man seated on the grand velvet chair, behind a massive table filled with stacks of documents and papers. The man lifted his head at the presence of his daughter; he smiled softly as he motioned for her to enter the room. Sakura closed the door behind her as she walked slowing to her father, head bowed low to show her embarrassment for making him wait._

_"It's all right, Sakura," said her father with nod as he looked at his daughter._

_"Hello father," said Sakura as she took her father's hand, brushing her lips softly against the dry hand of her father's._

_"Let me see your face, child," said her father hoarsely, while adjusting his bifocals._

_Sakura held her head up high with her eyes fixed to her father's, noticing how he aged since her mother's death. Fujitaka was a man in his early sixties, much older than other father's from Sakura's colleagues, since her father married at the age of twenty-seven, when her mother was only sixteen. _

_Even though at a critical age, it was quieting visible how handsome her father was, with glistening gray hair and a wrinkled smile, many women still wanted to marry him. Sakura smiled as she sat before him, remembering his eyes full of sparkle and a bright smile before changing to dull orbs of auburn and a forced grin after her mother passed away.  He loved her mother very much, and it pained Sakura that he was still grieving over her death even now, after so many years…._

_As Fujitaka coughed slightly to gain his daughter's attention back, he sat carefully facing the young woman before him, smiling as he saw his wife in her, "You look more like your mother by the day, Sakura." _

_Sakura's eyes soften at the mention of her mother, and smiled brightly at her father, "Thank you, father."_

_"She was very beautiful, you have her eyes," Said he father as he looked fondly at her._

_Sakura touched her cheek to feel the warm heat emanating as she looked at her father._

_Fijitaka coughed as his thoughts resumed to Sakura's reason of presence, "Sakura, how many years old are you now?"_

_"I'm turning seventeen in two months," Said Sakura curiously as she paused, wondering why her father was asking such a question when he all ready knew the answer, but not act rudely into questioning him._

_Her father nodded as his eyes held hidden meaning, " I see, Sakura, have you seen how our profit has been declining?"_

_Sakura stiffened, **what is he trying to say?** "I…. I've noticed that it has not been as abundant as other years," Sakura mumbled quietly._

_"Yes, that is true," said her father as he leaned against the chair, engulfing him, as if trapping him there forever, "How do you feel about New England, Sakura?"_

_"I have only been there once, and I find it beautiful, it's so different from here, in England," Responded Sakura carefully, frowning inwardly at her father's questions._

_"Sakura, I have something important to tell you," Fujitaka paused once again, thinking his words wisely, "You, and Touya, are my most precious gifts, you know that, right my child?" _

_Sakura nodded slowly, "Yes, I do."_

_Fujitaka smiled softly as he leaned forward, as if about to whisper, "You know that whatever I choose, is for the better of this family, correct?"_

_Sakura nodded her head, "Yes, always."_

_Her father sighed, while taking her delicate hand in his rough one, "Sakura, I would never do something against my believes if it was entirely necessary, do I not?"_

_Sakura's eyes widen at the sorrow of her father's words, "Yes, whatever you choose, it's for the best, even if it may cause conflict or unhappy wanting."_

_"My daughter," said Fujitaka uncomfortably, "You also know I love you," it sounded more like a pleading statement than a question._

_"Yes," said Sakura meekly while placing her other hand over her father's warm cheek._

_Fujitaka looked once again at his daughter, breaking his heart with the upcoming news, "Sakura, you remember that I once said you could choose the man of your heart? Unlike the arranged marriages as other young women have?"_

_Sakura looked puzzled by the question, "Yes, I was a child, it has been so many years."_

_Her father nodded while his eyes stayed focused to Sakura's, "My darling, your father has done something against his will, the only choice, and I want to ask forgiveness."_

_"Father?" asked Sakura nervously, not liking where the conversation was heading._

_"Sakura, the reason why I called you here, is…" Fujitaka sighed, looking at Sakura's confused eyes, "I have arranged a marriage for you." _

_Sakura stiffened, her eyes widen as the words sunk into her. Arranged marriage, arranged marriage…**Now I know why Touya was looking at me that way**. Thought Sakura sadly as she blinked back tears almost chocking while she asked the only thing that ran through her head, "why? Why father?"_

_"I did not wish this fate for you, I would never take your freedom, but alas, there was no other way," said her father quietly._

_ Sakura kept quiet as she looked at her father with watery eyes, the silence in the room making the air intense and suffocating._

_When Sakura could take no more, she finally cried her question, "But how could you do this to me? I….I'm so young, and you promised, you promised…" the last statement was only but a whisper as Sakura collapsed to the floor, covering her mouth as a sob erupted within her throat. _

_"My child, our income has declined drastically, I didn't want to bother you with men's worries," paused Fujitaka once again while fixing his eyes on the window, noticing the melody of rain falling against the glassed window._

_ "Mr. Buckley, your future husband, has a mass factory of vehicles, a wealthy man. He has been looking for a wife, and when he heard of your beauty and our crisis, he decided to make an offer. If I agreed in giving your hand in marriage, he would pay all our debts and more, he would give us 10% of his profit yearly. I disagreed at first, but I knew if we didn't do something soon, all our belongings would be used as payment, and we would be left with nothing."_

_Sakura stopped wailing as her father's words struck her, she stared at her father, even though knowing it was impolite, she never knew the seriousness of the problem, only viewed it as a minor burden, "I'll do it," said Sakura while shedding no more tears._

_Her father blinked, not expecting her daughter to agree so early, and a sad grin formed on his lips," I'm sorry for causing the burden on you, my child. If there was another way, I would have done so."_

_"I know, father. I'm no longer a naïve child, I may still be young, but I'm a woman, and must take my responsibilities and destiny as it is, after you and Touya have done so much for me." said Sakura softly._

_Her father smiled, a true smile, something Sakura had not seen since the day her mother walked on earth, "You are truly Nadeshiko's daughter. She would always put the people she loved the most before herself, completely unselfish, that's why I fell in love with her, she was such a wonderful person."_

_Sakura smiled, taking both of his hands into her own, " And she fell in love with a wonderful person too." _

_Her father smiled once again, drawing his daughter into his arms, surprising her, "Thank you, thank you for being my daughter." _

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Sakura smiled_. **You're welcome**_**….** there was a soft cough, and as Sakura turned her head, she noticed it was the captain, looking a floor, embarrassed to disturb her.

"Sorry to bother you, lil lady, but tis time for supper." 

Sakura blinked, not realizing she had spent her whole day dazing off, and soon she smiled with a nod, "Thank you, I haven't noticed the time went by so fast," said Sakura in a daze as she looked up, noticing familiar stars twinkling above her, in a sea of engulfing blackness.

"Tis quiet alright, I will leave you now at peace, your meal is in your room, good night, lil lady," said the captain with a wave as his descending figure disappeared below deck.

Sakura turned her head once again to the stars, wishing she could stay this way forever, relaxed and carefree, with nothing to worry about, problems out of her mind for a mere split second. Sakura started to hum her favorite song once more, enjoying the cool breeze tickling her soft creamy skin, closing her eyes as she savored the moment in her mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura made her way to the room as she hugged herself, trying her best to prevent the penetrating air to weave itself through her thin dress flying helplessly with the wind. **_I knew I should have brought a shawl. _**Despite the chilling sensation, Sakura smiled as the tune of the music kept playing in her mind. **_I know, one day I'll find true love._** Thought Sakura determinedly as she opened the door to her room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura snapped her eyes open to the faint sounds and murmurs that could be heard outside of her room. Sakura hesitated, wondering why someone would be conversing in the middle of the night. Curiously, she crept out of bed silently. Sakura scratched her eyes while walking slowly as she pressed her ear against the door, trying to comprehend what was occurring. **_What is happening outside? It sounds…it sounds as if they are moving about, and yelling? Why? _** Sakura was becoming hostile, and decided to dress first before exploring. Even though she was dead curious, she still had to keep her modesty. 

Once Sakura was dressed to a simple navy blue dress, and black slippers, she opened the door carefully, avoiding any unwanted attention. Sakura peeked her head outside, noticing men walking everywhere, holding...guns? Sakura was utterly confused. 

To the far end, she could dimly see the men where lining canons, for what? This was a crusade ship, not some war ship! Or where they really? Sakura panicked, realizing she was the only female, and alone with these…. pirates? She did not want to think what would happen to her if she were alone in a room with one of those….wild creatures. Sakura shuddered at the horrifying thought; not even realizing there was a figure towering over her.

"Lil lady," said the captain hoarsely.

Sakura jumped with a yelp as she did not feel his presence, and blushed at being caught peeking, as if she did something wrong.

"What are you doing up in the middle of the night?" asked the captain more seriously.

Sakura gaped, and closed her mouth, and when she was about to say something, nothing came.

The captain raised his brow at her, and Sakura blushed once more, placing her hand over her flaming cheeks, "I, uh...heard some bizarre sounds," confessed Sakura timidly.

"Tis not safe for ya to be awake at such a time," said the captain as something flashed before his eyes, making Sakura even more curious.

"I'm a light sleeper, and this is the first time I have heard any kind of moving about at night," said Sakura confidently as she looked straight into the captain's eyes.

The captain blinked, never hearing Sakura speak in that tone before, and than softened seeing her willpower, "There is something going on, lil lady, you're quiet the observer."

If Sakura was in other circumstances, she would have blushed madly, and there was no time for such foolish things, and she asked politely, ignoring the last statement, "What is happening?"

At those words, the captain's eyes changed, "I wouldn't want to bother you with such problems."

Sakura frowned, she wanted an answer soon before she yanked her hair out, and it did not help that the captain was blocking her once perfectly good view.

"Captain, I'm aboard this ship, and I should know what is happening," Said Sakura gathering impatience. **_Why are men so secretive?_**

The captain gulped, "I…..lil lady, I suggest you go back into your room, we are very busy," said the captain as he began to retreat.

Sakura boiled **_how could they be so pig headed??_** "I would like an explanation, now," growled Sakura, surprised by her own actions.

The captain stopped abruptly, turning on his heel as he faced the beautiful young woman, "We are being followed by pirates."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Wolves cry with aching hearts,_

_Angels roam the earth with empty meanings._

_Gazing into their eyes with found destinies,_

_Sharing two hearts into one as they soar._

_Obstacles may come with awakening sorrow._

_As gentle as flowers baked under the mighty sun,_

_As strong as the glistening sword of brave knights._

_They remain together with stronger emotions,_

_Side by side as they make their way to freedom._

_All end with happiness,_

_As they seal their love with a kiss. _

_That nothing is greater than true love._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

muhahahah!!! *cough cough* evil cliffy here!! Sorries, but I just HAD to end there^___~ I hope you liked this new chapter, and please review! They are really important to me, thank you!! sorry once again for the flashbacks, they are important. Until next time,

hitomi-chan^-^

19/09/03


	3. An Act of a Lady

Hello you wonderful people! *gasp* I'm alive! Sorry, it has been _five_ months since I've up-dated.  It's crazy, but time has gone by so fast!!  I can't believe that's almost half a year!  Well, after I had written chapter two, I had major author's block…and didn't know what to do with the story.  But after a very encouraging e-mail from a reader, **summer lover** *waves while hugging her*, I had this burst of ideas and started writing again.  This chapter has been worked on for almost two months.  Yeah, I'm a lazy gal :p But I have other stories, and you won't believe the amount of homework the teachers gives us! And other stuff happened…so, I'm very sorry it has taken me this long.  You guys are the best! This has been by far the most successful story I have, and you have no idea how much that means to me! THANK YOU SO MUCH! 

Ha! Another note: I've finally seen Pirates of the Caribbean!  Yeah, some of you might be thinking 'wha…are you CRAZY????' well, I live in the middle of nowhere in Africa, and we don't have cinemas, and when I came back from the summer holidays, the movie was not out yet in Brazil.  So…at Christmas we got the movie for present^__^  You know, after I saw the movie, I've noticed how…. similar my story is…and what happens to the story, and I don't know if I stick to what I have or should I change…? I'll think about it.  Anyway, very sorry for the long author's note, you must be bored to death by now.  Also, I've decided to make this chapter long and juicy for you readers to enjoy, you guys deserve it!!!  

*~*Thank List*~*

**skylover**-LOL, i was very bad with the cliffy...AND with the long up-date U.U;; well, at LEAST i have continued, ne? ^_^;; I hope you like it! And thanks for reviewing!!****

**cats_4_wang**-thanks for reviewing^___________^  enjoy the new chapter^_~****

**Syvonair**-*blush* thanks with the nice comments!!! Enjoy the new chapter^_^****

**Ingrid**-I have continued YAY!! That took ages...thanks for clicking the cute little blue button and leaving a review for moi^___~****

**one-winged**-YAY! I've finally seen it! *grins like an idiot* it's an awesome movie!! ….thanks and enjoy the new chapter^^****

**friend**-thanks for reviewing^^  and thanks for the suggestion, maybe I´ll take it, but I´m uncomfortable with writing lemons and rape…(and this is PG-13 and it can always change…) but hints are okay, thanks!****

**Lifes-mysteries18**-lol, I´m trying to make the chapters longer^^;; thanks for reviewing.****

**Sakume Nohara**-*grins like an idiot* thanks fro the comments^_~ hehe, but what fun would the fic be without suspense, eh?****

**Cyan Moon**-*blush* I´m not that good of a writer….*cough*  and who said kero isn´t gonna be in the fic, eh?  LOL! Well, Syaoran would look good in anything…*cough* so sexy…*cough* and Eriol too^^;; ****

**Bloodlust Night**-thanks so much for the review, I hope you like the new chapter!!****

**Emily 10**- yeah, I hate the American version too, they have cut so much stuff….not to mention they always change the Japanese names to Americans…uh…why? *sigh* oh well…sorry fort the cliffy, but now I have the new chapter out,

ta-dah!!! Enjoy :p****

**Demi-kaijuu**-hehe, yeah, our sexy Syaraon is gonna be a pirate *drool* enjoy the new chapter!!****

**Summer lover**-*blush* you're welcome for the message! And besides, you write such new reviews, how could I not write nice messages?^__~  lol! Name would make VERY confusing…*blushes like mad* thanks for the sooooo nice compliments! I try my best to make it feel as if it's in the past, so Thanks!^___^  and writing a story based on the past isn't that hard (I'm a history freak^^;;) you just have to look out what you are writing, because if you put a television in the time of the Romans….yeah, you get the picture^^;; and especially what they say!  It's tricky, but I'm sure with the hard work that you can put, you'll make it through^___~ thank you so much for your nice words and that sweet e-mail!! Believe me, it has helped me A LOTS!  So….THANK YOU!!****

**ScarleT RoSe5**- thanxs! Enjoy the new chapter:p****

**Midnight Crystal**- haha, estou feliz que voce gostou! Obrigada^_~ yeah, I wanted to explain what happened to Sakura, and show a little bit of her father and brother.  LOL! It is a good idea that the ship is being attacked, ne? hehe, I wouldn't mind if it was Syaraon attacking…lucky Sakura! I'm glad you liked the song, the lyrics…just came to me while I wrote the chapter^_^ it's okay that you took awhile to respond to my e-mail, now you have to respond to the other one!^^;;  I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!****

**helen**-thank you!^_^ here's the new chapter!!****

**MiniGhost**-here's the new up-date, enjoy! Thanks for reviewing^^****

**kawaii berry**-umm…I have only continued this story for my sake! (I wouldn't want to know what was the 'else' thing, ne?^^;;)  and if you work hard in improving your writing skills, it sure will have good outcomes! Read a lot of books! After I started, it helped a lot in my writing skills, you wouldn't believe me how badly I used to write!  Also, using a thesaurus is good for stronger words.  Anway, enjoy chapter three!!! ****

**liza**-thanks!! I hope you continue to enjoy the story with this chapter!****

**Kali Kamiya**-oooh! Thanks for the comments! Makes me happy^^  and to answer your question about Eriol and Tomoyo: you'll just have to read the chapter! Muhaha! 

**Girl-who-sings-the-blues**-hehe *rubs hands in anticipation* Syaraon is coming!^_^ and here is the new chapter! READ! Lol^^;;****

**StarJade**-lol! I think you got the wrong hottie mixed up^^;; but Van is even better:p (CCS fans throw stuff at hitomi-chan)  hey! My pen-name isn't this for nothing, you know!^_~ hehe, I totally understand ya, I feel the same way (besides, it make the story longer, ne?^^;;) and it's more interesting and, of course, romantic! *romance freak!* enjoy the new chapter! ****

**Ryuu Angel**- ahh, you goof!^^;; gotta love ya!! *in a sisterly way, of course :p* hehe, Syaraon is a coming! Aye aye! and Sakura had to be strong, other wise that would have destroyed the whole story!^^;; Touya has the same voice as Van?? NO WAY! Hehe…you never know…Touya just might come back into the story…*foreshadowing* dum, dum, dum! Okay, better not say more^^;; and to answer your question about the other characters: you'll just have to read the fic! Muhahah! (to make it quick, that's a yes^^) lol! The captain talk reminds me of you^^U  *blush* wow! Glad you liked the poem thingy^^ LOL! Aye aye, captain! I'll get the other fics on the road! Errr…sea!^_^U thanks a lot! Now read, read, read! ^_________^****

**Cherry Dragon**-thanks! hehe, the new chapter is here! ^_^ enjoy!****

**Fruit Family**-thanks^_~****

**pink-cherryblossoms1**-thank you so much! Hope ya like the new chapter^__^****

**Tora**-thanks, and enjoy the new chapter!****

**KristiexxNguyen**-thanks!!!!!!!! and enjoy the new chapter!:D 

**PeachBerry**-lol! You almost didn't make it! When I got your review, I was almost done with the chapter!! Thanks for the concern, and thanks for the review, I loved it! Now you can read this chapter^_~

*****

Thanks everyone for your support and comments, they mean a lot to me, thank you!! And a special thanks to 

**summer lover**, for e-mailing me and giving me the courage to write, and all you guys were my source of will in completing this!! (thinks of angry readers)  Thank you sooo much!!!  And, of course, enjoy the new chapter^_~ 

*****

**~**The Thief of my Heart**~**

*~*Chapter three-An Act of a Lady *~*

Sakura stood on her place, unable to move.  She blinked, as a drop of sweat trailed down the back of her neck.  Time stopped as a Sakura stopped breathing; her brain was flashing a million thoughts at once.  **_The pirate are coming…pirates kill…pirates are going to capture us…pirates are going to capture me…. pirates are going _**_to_…Sakura was awaken from her trail of thoughts as she felt two heavy hands on her shoulder shaking her fiercely.  Sakura focused her eyes and recognized the worried face of the captain in front of her.  She backed two steps away, uncomfortable at their closeness.

"You got me worried for a second, lil´ lady.  I thought ya would faint any moment," said the captain with a heavy sigh as he placed his aging hand on top of his sweating forehead, wiping some of the salty liquid away from his concentration.

"I would have," said Sakura under her breathe.

"Lil lady, as captain and head of tis' ship, I declare ya to go back inside.  My men will get rid of ´em," explained the captain with a serious tone as his eyes shown fright.

Sakura looked straight at the man before her, "Captain, I have little faith in your men ridding those awful pirates away.  Those barbaric men are skilled and trained to eliminate their enemies, what makes you think these gaunt little children will succeed in such an absurd challenge? You are practically sending them to their own death, captain!" hissed Sakura angrily.

The captain narrowed his eyes as he flushed a deep shade of red, "I suggest ya to think twice before ya speak with that mouth of yars, lady.  There are some men who would have hurt ya for ya words and act of authority over a man!  My men are no children, young lady.  They are skilled fighters—" the captain stopped, breaking the eye contact he had with Sakura.

Sakura blinked. Something happened.  Ignoring that thought aside, she continued, "Captain, you know as much as I do that there is little hope.  Let's all fled the ship.  Perhaps take the escape boats and leave! It's dark; therefore it will be highly unlikely for them to spot us.  I'm sure they only want what's on this ship or they want the ship itself," said Sakura as she noticed a young boy lifting a cannon ball, looking as if it was too easy...

The captain let a rude laugh escape his lips, "We will all be dead before we reach any type of land.  Two days tis' all we've got te live, lady.  Tis' most likely to take 'bout a month or so to reach England again.  So as ya see, lady, we have no choice but to fight back," said the captain dryly as he looked away again, somewhat ashamed by the way he was acting in front of a woman of the court, he just wished she would speak nothing of this to anyone, especially her future husband. **_God forbid_**, thought the captain with morbid.  He would surely loose his head in the tone he used against the future Mrs. Buckley.  Mrs. Buckley…

Sakura gasped as she realized she was trapped, and would most probably die, too. Sakura closed her eyes, fighting back the urge to cry and show her weakness.  **_How ironic, isn't it?_**Sakura thought bitterly as her hands seemed cold all of a sudden and buried themselves between her folds of her woollen dress.  

**_I was dead inside when I left home to live with that man called Mr. Buckley... And know the pirates are going to help me and take my life from this world that I see no more meaning to live in.  So ironic and so sad....  God, why must life be so unfair and blissful at the same time? For every smile, a person will cry more. For every minuet of love and happiness, more pain and suffer will be brought to that person.  God, why? Can't there be a happy ending like in all stories we hear our mothers read to us before we sleep?  Must there be so much sorrow in this world? Is there even a God? I don't know anymore! Everything…. just…. doesn't matter anymore…_**

Sakura opened her eyes with an intake of air.  **_No, I will not cry and look weak. I have to be strong to the very end.  For my family and for myself.  I have to do this and at least die with some honour and dignity.  You are my witness, God.  My witness until I take my last breath tonight._**

The captain blinked at the sudden change of mood from the young lady, thinking she would be screaming and wailing by now.  But she wasn't.

"Why don't we just surrender?  Surely it will be better than a brutal death," reasoned Sakura.

The captain smiled briefly at the courage and determination, but soon was gone, along with any hope he had in his old heart.  A dark shadow hooded his eyes, "That is quiet impossible, young lady," the captain paused, thinking carefully at his choice of words, "We can't surrender, as much as it seems easy for ya to say they will spare our lives, I know differently," There was something strange by the way he said the last statement, making Sakura suspicious of him.

"Why do you say that?  Will they not spare our lives as you say? Not even with our surrender? Surely they would, any noble man would do that," said Sakura accusingly as she narrowed her eyes at the stubborn man, "Captain, are you not telling me something? Why can't we yield?"

The captain flinched at her question, but faced her quickly again in the eye, "Pirates, lil lady, are no noblemen.  Far from it, I know."

Sakura wondered what the old man meant by that, but could not ponder too long when a loud voice distracted them,

"Captain!" a young voice interfered the thick atmosphere, "we need your instructions!"

As relived as a man could be, the captain spun on his heel and was about to leave when Sakura interrupted him, "Captain, as the purpose of your voyage to take me to my future husband, I am entitled to know the reasons of your secrets against my knowledge of this," Sakura paused momentarily as she glanced straight in the eyes of the captain with her fists clenched tightly, "you will answer my questions now, please."

The captain's face grew a dangerous shade of red while holding back nasty remarks, "I am very sorry lil lady, but I have duties to attend."

"Captain!" hissed Sakura.

"Lil lady, ye must take shelte' and hide.  Leave this te us.  I can not speak te ye right now, but if we loose those rascals, we will have the chat ye are expectin'." 

"Than let me help you!"  Said Sakura with blurry eyes, "Let me do something to help you, even if in the end it will all be in vain!  I want to at least die with some honour! Please! At least grant me this one wish."

The captain's eyes softened at her words as he approached her.  Raising his hand to her cheek, he wiped away a single tear that trickled down her pure face, "I'm sorry, lil lady.  I wouldn't want to cause ye so much pain.  It would relieve me te see ye safe, and if in the end they capture us, I want ye te live, if they grant me this wish."

Sakura turned her face to her side, not wanting to show the silent tears that started to spill from her face.

"Please," requested the captain, "Go back to your room."

Sakura breathed heavily and turned her head back to the captain, not even wiping her tears from her face.  

The captain grinned flatly, "James! C'me 'ere!"

Soon a scrawny young boy with brown hair flying behind him came trotting towards the captain, "Yes, sir?"

The captain sent a Sakura a sideways glance as she maintained her head low in anger and grief.

"I now tis' too much fer ye, but I want ye te go with this missy and guard her door, and don' even think 'bout goin' inside her room, got it? I don't want any funny business," said the captain with his big hands on his buckle with a serious voice.

The boy's eyes widened, "But sir! I can't do that—"

The captain's eyes narrowed, "What's tis'? Are ye goin' against me orders?  Do as I tell ye, boy!  This lil' lady is important and our duty te protect her, don't ye ever forget that," said the captain in a warning tone.

"Yes, sir," bowed the boy's head in shame.

"But captain!"  Voiced Sakura, "Surely you need him to fight or do something useful! I can perfectly go to my room on my own if that's your concern!"

The captain grinned mockingly, "Lil' lady, knowin' ye for these past days has taught me one thing, yer quiet a stubborn lil' one.  And I know that ye won't stay at yer room."

Sakura frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Humph!"

The captain chuckled, "Well, me got te go, missy.  Guard her," the captain told the boy the last part with a frown.

The young boy nodded his head vigorously.

The captain walked forward until he placed his stiff arms on Sakura's shoulders, his eyes flashed fear, "Do me one thing, I beg ye.  Whatever ye do, never let those bastards find ye, got it?  Ye can't leave yer room, if they find ye, at least we tried our best," the captain looked as if he had something else to say, but quickly retreated his hands from her shoulders and bowed to Sakura, and before she could question him, the old man left without saying another word.

Sakura watched as the captain headed towards a young man who seemed to be waiting for him.  The two men conversed with each other very rapidly giving instructions.  The old man frowned and bobbed his head in agreement with something the young man said to him.  Soon the two males walked ahead until Sakura could no longer see them amid the crowd of young boys and the loud noises of people moving and orders being called out.  Sakura closed her eyes and wiped her tears away furiously.

 "Let's go," grumbled the boy while grabbing Sakura by the arm when she didn't move.

Moving her arm from the boy's grip, she glared at him and bobbed her head forward to indicate she would follow him.  Sighing, the boy walked ahead to lead the young woman to her chamber.  While Sakura was following behind, she thought what she would do.  Coming to a conclusion, Sakura's eyes hardened.  **_If he won't let me help, I'll just have to do it my own way._ **

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Upstairs there was much noise and footsteps everywhere; Sakura reasoned with herself as she plopped her head against her delicate hand as she sat lazily on her neat bed.  Sakura groaned when the boy outside her door—James—started to whistle again**_.  I have no idea how long I've been here, but I'm almost certain it has been one hour or so_**. Pondered Sakura as she leaned against the wall and gazed to the wooden ceiling.

Sakura shut her eyes and thought on what she would do soon.  A grimacing smile came to her lips.   **_If  father were to ever know about this, he would surely have my head.  Not to mention brother.  _**Sakura unconsciously shivered.**_  No young lady is to act in such a manner…. my Goodness, I don't even know how I'll have the courage in me for such a risqué act!_**Sakura's cheeks flushed bright red at her plan.  **_I hope this works._** Thought Sakura as she made a little prayer with a gloomy face.

Standing up with a sigh, Sakura opened her eyes and straightened her dress while looking herself in the mirror.  Looking at her reflection, Sakura started to open a few buttons, enough for a man to notice the beginning of her lush breasts.  Sakura gulped with shaking hands.  Breathing deeply Sakura walked slowly to the door, with one hand on the knob and another finding something heavy.  Sakura pressed her ear to the door, knowing that the hall was inhabited except for James.  

Opening her door to a crack, Sakura poked her head out, "James?"

The boy ceased on his whistling when a melodious voice rang his ears, snapping his eyes to the source, he found himself staring into green orbs.  James swallowed, "Y-yes?"

Sakura inwardly gagged.  She had noticed within her trip that this young fellow had been looking at her direction too often…and Sakura suspected that he was infatuated with her.  Taking this to her advantage, Sakura continued as she opened the door wider to reveal her state when she was sure no one was around, "Could you please help me find something in my room?"

The poor boy's eyes bulged out of his sockets when he saw the tantalizing buttons opened to almost the swell of her breast.  The boy swallowed harder as he attempted to hide his arousal, "What tis' it?"

Sakura almost screamed in horror when she saw the unmistakable look of lust in the boy's eyes.  Making sure she was under control, she smiled, "I can't reach my…. shoe."

The boy arched an eyebrow at her, "Shoe?"

"Please?" begged Sakura as she reached her hand to touch his arm, making the boy look at her and Sakura squirmed inwardly. 

"Captain said…"

"Oh!  I'm sure you're the kind gentleman that helps a lady, aren't you?  The captain would understand that you were only helping me.  Besides, it's not as if I'm leaving my chamber, goodness gracious!  I wouldn't dare do that!  You're only helping me find something inside the room," explained Sakura with as much sweetness as she could apply when her hand suddenly grabbed something and hid behind her back.

The boy started to look a little smug with Sakura's compliments, "Well, since you're not leaving the room and I'm only entering the room to help you find something, I'm sure the captain…" said the boy as his eyes lingered on Sakura's chest, "would understand."

Sakura faked a smile, "Thank you so much!  I don't know what I would do without such a gentleman!"

The boy's ears turned a bright red as a goofy smile came to his lips, "Tis' nothing, missy."

Sakura quickly backend inside to let the boy in, clutching the object furiously in her hand, "Come in."

The boy nodded as he apprehensively entered the room, "Where is it?"

Sakura's eyes scanned her room, "Um…inside my wardrobe."

The boy turned to Sakura with a sly grin as he walked towards the wardrobe, "I hope you're not calling me in here for something else."

Sakura paled but quickly recovered with a laugh, "Oh, you sly dog!"

The boy grinned again and opened the wardrobe, sticking his head inside, "Where is it?  Are you sure?  I don't see anything."

"Look on the top shelf," said Sakura's voice from behind as she quietly locked the door and moved towards the boy who was slightly crouching and was oblivious to her tactics.  Sakura's hands started to sweat as her steps brought her closer to her victim.  Gulping, Sakura raised the object high above the boy's head and remembered from her father that when a girl was trying to protect herself, always bang something hard against the attacker's head.  With that thought, Sakura brought the object down with no mercy.

"I don't s—" the boy's speech was clipped when a large book came into contact with his head creating a loud smack.  The boy swayed in his spot for a few seconds before dropping to the ground cold.

Sakura breathed deeply as she crouched down to make sure the boy was alive.  Indeed, the boy was breathing normally even though under the circumstances.  

"I'm sorry," whispered Sakura as she stood up, "well, at least I know the book was worth for something."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura slowly left her chamber as she adjusted her louse white shirt with a heavy black coat and gleaming golden buttons on top, hiding her feminine figure.  Sighing as she tugged on hat to conceal her long hair, Sakura smothered her navy blue pants with a grim smile as she tightened her red sash around her waist.  **_I hope that boy is okay.  _**Thought Sakura as she remembered the boy named James and having to hide him inside the wardrobe after she had stripped him down until he was only wearing his undergarments.  Sakura blushed heavily as she had never seen a man wearing so little or only in their undergarments.****

****

****

**_ Now_** **_I feel pity for the men, these pants are completely uncomfortable_**.  **_And I thought wearing corsets were bad._**  Sakura had the biggest urge to itch herself at the scratching material, but resisted from doing so.  Looking from side to side, Sakura quietly shut the door behind her and walked slowly beside the wall, far from too much light. Camouflaged as young sailors passed her by, Sakura continued on her mission through many halls and turns. 

 With her heart drumming in her ears, Sakura felt more confident with her disguise and distanced herself from the wall with every encouraging stride with dangling heavy old boots with a golden buckle on each foot.  **_All right, I've left the room and raided a poor boy's clothing and so far have not been recognised by anyone_**.  Thought Sakura determinedly.  **_What to do now?_**

 Sakura pulled her hat a little lower when she saw someone briskly walk by.  Sighing in relief without being discovered, Sakura continued her walk.

"Hey, ye!"

Sakura froze in her spot when she realized that the person that had just passed her was walking back to her direction.  

Sakura slowly turned around to see a young man looking quizzically at her, "I haven' seen ye before."

Sakura would have fainted if she wasn't leaning against the wooden wall, "Um…," Sakura coughed to cover her voice, "I mean, I just don't think ye…seen me before…because I stay in the kitchen," Sakura lowered her voice and winced when she lied with her best sailor accent to the young man.

The young man narrowed his eye, "Oh really?"

Sakura nodded.

"Well, than ye better sharp yer skills in cookin'! Bloody hell, not even dogs eat that bad!" the man barked at Sakura with clenched teeth, "get out of my sight before I do somethin' te ye!" 

Sakura quickly nodded and turned on her heel to run to the other direction.

  
"Where the bloody hell do ye think yer goin'?" yelled the young man again as heavy footsteps began to approach her.

Sakura gulped, **_this is not good_**.  Slowly, Sakura turned again and gasped when she was only four feet away from the young man.  He would surely notice she was no man!  "I…I'm…I'm heading to the direction of the um…weapons."

The young man clearly rolled his eyes at her and sighed loudly, "Ye're really pathetic, ye know? Can't bloody do anything.  Don't even know where the weapons are stored…why did they hire ye in the first place?" the young man ran his hands irritably over his hair, "don't even bother to answer that."

Sakura nodded again as her hand clutched her shirt unconsciously. 

The young man peered at her strangely, but said nothing, "Come on."

Sakura bobbed her head for the millionth time as she silently followed the bizarre young man.  She noticed that he would unconsciously mumble under his breath and his quick strides that made Sakura push herself harder to stay closer to him.  Sakura's eyes quickly scanned every area she walked, crouching a little forward and stepping a little harder to resemble more manly.  The hallway Sakura walked was lit dimly, and thank God for that or the man would have obviously noticed she was a female by now.  Sakura quivered at the thought if he had indeed discovered.

"We're 'ere," grunted the man when he stopped abruptly in front of a heavy door.  The man leaned against the doorframe and crossed his muscular arms over his chest as he looked at Sakura with a bored expression, "well?  Open the bloody door."

Sakura gulped and reached the shinning doorknob with shaking hands.  Turning the handle gradually, Sakura closed her eyes.

"Ye have nice hands for a cook," smirked the man with blue eyes.

Sakura snapped her eyes up as she flung the door open and wondered if he had already discovered her little secret.

The man jumped out of the wall with a loud sigh as his arms went behind his head, "Yer not the kind that talks much, are ye?"  Taking a look at Sakura's stance, the man rolled his eyes, "'suppose not."

Sakura placed her hands behind her back as she looked at the young man enter the dark room with gleaming metals staring back at her.

"Come on!  We don't have the whole bloody day, ye know," grunted the man annoyed when he noticed the strange boy was still standing by the door.

Sakura quickly entered the room and closed the door, bowing her head in embarrassment with flaming cheeks.

"How old are ye, anyway?" asked the man curiously as he scanned his eyes up and down Sakura's body.  Somehow, Sakura couldn't stop herself from blushing, even though she had a feeling he did not know who she really was, "bet yer no more than fourteen.  Ye don' have no muscles in that body of yers, and look how small ye are!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes but said nothing.  **_It's better for him to think I'm a young boy than a woman_**.  Sakura sighed as she nodded her head, "Yes—_yeah_."

The man smirked irritably at her as he walked towards her direction, "By the way, what's yer name?"

Sakura tensed, she hadn't thought about a name yet.  Scanning her eyes around the room, she tried to find anything that might help her give an idea.  Remembering her favourite writer, Sakura blurted his name out before the man would become too suspicious, "William Spear."

The man scratched his head, "William?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes."

The man laughed, "Well, nice meetin' ye, Will. Ye can call me Eriol."

Sakura grinned at the young man with blue eyes as they hastily shook hands.

Eriol coughed when Sakura seemed with unfocused eyes, "Well, 'ere we are, Will.  This is the storage for weapons.  Oh, sorry about that, ye know, about the cursing at ye for the food mess.  Yer probably a helper to the cooks, aren't ye?"

"Yeah," spoke Sakura meekly.

Eriol nodded his head in comprehension, "All right, I'll show ye round, since ye don't seem to know 'bout nothin' in 'ere.  Hey, no offence, mate," smiled Eriol cheekily as he looked over his shoulder as he began to walk.

Sakura grinned at his humor.

"Well," Eriol let a sigh run through his lips, "why are ye here anyway?  I mean, yer just a little rascal, aren't ye?  Young lad that helps a cook.  Are ye…gonna fight?"  Asked Eriol with bemused eyes.

Sakura's face paled.  **_Fight?_** "Uh…"

"Ye don' know how, ne?" asked Eriol with one hand scratching his head, "Ye know, I think tis' better if ye stick with me, ye know? Those nasty lil' boogers are gonna come…and well, if ye with me than I can…ye know, protect ye."

Sakura's eyes widened with her surprise at his words.

Eriol sensed the awkward silence and quickly looked away, "Uh…this doesn't mean anything, 'k?  I'm just helping mates in need, got it?  And can ye not tell the fellaws 'bout tis' either?  Don't want them te think I'm a softy, ye know," said Eriol with a wink at Sakura.

Sakura grinned at his caring nature and suddenly remembered herself of her older brother, "Thanks."

Eriol grinned boyishly at her and crouched down to an old trunk, "'K, we got 'ere some rusty swords that are bad, but we can train with 'em."

Sakura blinked, "Train?"

"Ye don't 'suppose that ye go out there 'n' swing a sword like some daft, do ye?" Laughed Eriol, "We can use these for training since they won' be used."

Sakura blushed at her lack of knowledge, "All right."

Eriol nodded as he tugged his hand inside the trunk, retreating a bronze looking sword that seemed to have been shunned from day lights for centuries, "'Ere ye go."

Sakura walked slowly to where Eriol stood crutched before the trunk.  Grabbing the handle firmly, Eriol let go of the sword and not too long the sword dropped from Sakura's hand as the realization of the weight came to.

Eriol placed his hand in front of his face as he tried to surpass a groan, "Unbelievable."

Sakura flushed nervously as she tried to lift the sword again with sweaty hands.

"Have ye ever done any type of fightin'? Asked Eriol with a brow raised and a hand holding his hip.

"No," whispered Sakura with shame.

"This will be a long afternoon," said Eriol as he eyed Sakura trying to hold the sword in the air.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Will! Not like that, ye idiot! I told ye how to do it!"

 "But Eriol—" 

"Don' Eriol me, ye! Just do as I told ye!"

"This is so ridiculous!" wined Sakura for the first time as she thrust the sword to the ground.  Realizing she had said something unladylike, Sakura covered her mouth with her hand in surprise, "sorry."

Eriol grunted while he picked the sword from the ground, "Will, ye got te listen te me.  I know ye don' wanna get yourself killed out there, so ye got te listen!"

Sakura nodded as Eriol handed the sword back to her.

"Now," said Eriol with exasperation, "do it again."

Sakura bit her lip as she closed her eyes with her hands clasped around the handle of the sword.  Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she maintained the sword above the ground with effort.  Gripping the handle tighter, Sakura opened her eyes and flew forward, slashing her sword with Eriol's.

"Ye not giving yer best te me!"  Shouted Eriol as he easily pushed Sakura away with a light thrust from his sword, 

"Think of me as yer enemy! No sympathy, got it?"

Sakura let a pent up cry as she glanced at the blade in front of her, "I can't do this, I'm too weak."

Eriol rolled his eyes, "Ye know as much as I know that yer can do this.  Now, Will, having a big heart is good, but not in battle, got me?" 

Sakura nodded with a small grin.

"Now," sighed Eriol, "Let's try again."

Sakura nodded again when she was back in position, "All right."

Eriol bobbed his head with the blade in front of his face as he charged forward with a battle cry.

Blocking the hit with some difficulty, Sakura pushed forward and rid Eriol with his sword in hand.

"Much better," nodded Eriol in praise, "but yer legs are too close together, too much like a sissy girl."

Sakura tensed for a second before shooting a death glare to blue haired man, "Don't call me a sissy girl!"

Eriol chuckled at Sakura's stern expression, "Whatever ye say, mate.  I think we can take a break now."

Sakura nodded her head and lazily carried her sword with her before flopping down next to Eriol against the wall.

Silence filled the room as Sakura fiddled with the strings of her loosed shirt, not wanting to meet Eriol's powerful eyes and reveal anything.  Sakura coughed before speaking, "When is the um…you know….the pirates _gonna_ come, Eriol?"

Eriol sighed exasperatedly with his hands buried in his locks, "I got a pretty good idea when those rascals are gettin' 'ere.  I reckon…one hour or so, I should check."

Sakura nodded again, "Do I…fight?"

Eriol turned his head to Sakura and searched her eyes, "Do ye want to?"

Sakura was taken aback by his questions; it could be so many answers.  Did she want to fight against pirates?  For what?  Oh yes, to make them leave the ship alone and continue on her voyage to her soon-to-be-husband?  Or is curiosity taking over her to know what they are hiding from her?  Or maybe she had just lost her mind within the voyage and decided to do everything against by the book of a lady.  But thinking of fighting face to face with merciless men and seeing dead people around her made Sakura shiver despite the warm temperature of the room.  Sakura looked at Eriol with a small quiver of her lip, "I…am…scared."

"Ye don' have to, Will.  If ye stick to me, ye'll be okay.  Maybe an arm missin' or leg, but ye'll be okay," Laughed Eriol at Sakura's face.

Sakura's face paled but smiled weakly at Eriol's sick attempt to lighten her mood.

Silence came back to the room as they listened to what was happening above them.  Muffled footsteps rode back and forth with a distant jingle from the metal sole hitting the floor.  Cries of orders were heard from every corner and the ceiling vibrated with heavy objects being moved.  The room was tense and the air suddenly became heavy with fear and very stuffy.  Sakura was controlling very fibber of her being to not stand up and open the tempting window.

Eriol's face contracted in concentration, as he amazingly comprehended something that was being yelled above them.  Standing up irritably, Eriol looked down at Sakura, "Sorry, Will.  Those bloody bastards are bette' than I expected."

Sakura kept quiet as she noticed Eriol's favourite word once he was angry.

"Stay 'ere," said Eriol in a warning tone, "I'll check what's happen' and than I'll fetch ye," with that, Eriol shut the door loudly and Sakura distinctly heard angry stomps leaving her alone in a room full of deadly weapons.

Time speed slowly with each heart beat, and Sakura grew restless with Eriol's postponement.  Seconds soon turned to minutes, and Sakura was almost sure an hour had passed since she had seen her new friend.  As more activity increased above her, so did her curiosity.  Sakura glanced at the sword in her hand as the reflection stared back at her.  **_They're here.  The pirates are here_**.  When reality finally sunk in, Sakura's eyes widened brimming with tears.  Sakura shut her eyes hard to keep her emotions at bay.  

**_Look at yourself, Sakura! Acting like a baby and crying won't solve anything.  You've got yourself in this mess, and you've got to get yourself out of this mess_**.  Damping her eyes with the back of her hand, Sakura stood up quickly with her sword gripped firmly.  Searching around, Sakura quickly grabbed a worn sheathe beside other swords and drew her sword inside it as she tied the belt around her waist.  Sakura's eyes lingered around the room with a sad look with her hand at the doorknob.  **_And the only way to do this is helping as much as I can.  I'm sorry Eriol._**  In a heartbeat Sakura was out the door and gone into the chaos of yells and movement.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  

It was only after ten minutes or so of wondering around that Sakura finally found herself in front of her room.  **_I hope for the best that the boy is still out cold_**.  Thought Sakura nervously if the boy surprised the crew that the young lady had stripped him and was in fact wearing his clothes. Pushing the thought aside, Sakura quickened her steps and turned another corner sharply, almost making her head spin in the countless turns and corners.  After another ten minutes or so Sakura's eyes detected some light at the far end of the corridor with her heart drumming in her ear.  Walking slower with her exit right in front of her, Sakura slid herself next to the wall and observed from below what was happening.

Sakura breathed deeply as she pressed herself against the wall and waited for the right time to step up onto the deck.  Sakura's eyes followed every man that passed by, scared that anyone would find her and her identity.  Wiping her forehead as a sweat trailed down, Sakura tucked her hat lower to shadow her face and walked up the steps with heavy steps.  Once she felt cool breeze on her smooth skin, Sakura lifted her head higher to clear her view.  Men were running everywhere as weapons were being handed around and cannons were being loaded with heavy metal balls.

Sakura soon walked over and wove herself through the crowd and camouflaged herself with the rest of the men preparing for a fight.  The ground vibrated under her feet and the pungent smell that cursed her nostrils almost made her gag.  Men were drenched in sweat with shirts stuck to their skin and pained frowns on their faces as they proceeded while Sakura passed them.  Sakura continued ducking through the men until she was almost near the railings.   

Once her hands touched the cool metal bars, Sakura's eyes widened at what she saw.  At the horizon a ship was approaching them very quickly with a proud flag hung over its mast.  Black material whipped back and force as Sakura noticed with horror the large skull and two swords crossed at the middle on the flag.  **_They are here!_** Screamed Sakura mentally with the snap of her eyes she backed inside the crowd of people.

Sakura's heart throbbed inside her chest and exploded inside her ears, making her think everyone must hear it.  Sakura lost count were she was going, as long it was away from the ship, away from the pirates, away from all the problems that followed her.  Sakura closed her eyes shut as she bit her lip to prevent her scream.  There was so much inside of her that she wanted to relive, but what good would it do?  

Pirates would still attack the ship, and she would still marry a man old enough to be her father.  Lost in her thoughts, Sakura collided with another body and almost lost her balance if person didn't hold an almost painful grip on her arm.  Sakura focused her attention back to the world of reality and almost chocked on the person standing before her.

"Will!" hissed Eriol with a malicious glint in his eyes, "what in the name of Scott are ye doing 'ere?!"

Sakura gulped, "Ye see…"

"Didn' I tell ye to wait for me?" interjected Eriol stubbornly, "if ye wanted to kill yerself, ye only had te tell me, ye fool!"

Sakura flushed at her rude behaviour, "I…just wanted to help."

Eriol snorted, "I can tell."

Sakura squirmed under his intense gaze fixed on her, "I'm sorry."

Eriol sighed heavily, "Don' apologize, it make ye look weak.  Jus' like a girl, ye know?  Ye never wan' te give satisfaction to a lad like that, 'ear me?  Since yer 'ere and ye most likely won' go back for the life of me…. then I suppose ye can stay 'ere.  Jus'…get out 'ere, okay?  I'll take ye."

Before Sakura could open her mouth, Eriol tugged on her shirt to follow him and she obeyed with no question when her feet pursued to the command.  It was almost impossible to keep a fast pace when she hardly distinguished Eriol from the other ranting men when he was too engrossed with his secret mission than checking if the girl was actually following him.  **_Men! They are all the same! Even in their garments!  You can't tell each soul apart!_** Grumbled Sakura with a scowl when she finally caught sight of Eriol's messy mop of blue hair and quickened her pace with throbbing legs and feet.

"Eriol, you're too fast!" growled Sakura once she was next to Eriol who still maintained an irritable swift pace for Sakura's liking.

"We're almost there," said Eriol as he kept his eyes forward, never giving a glance at the grumbling girl beside him.

Sakura heaved a frustrated sigh and prevented herself from crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance at the young man.  The two young souls wove themselves from the screeches and bustle that engulfed them.  Finally, after much walking and a soared Sakura, Eriol came to an abrupt halt that almost made Sakura trip over, "'ere."

Sakura looked over Eriol's shoulder and saw barrels of wood next to each other with clothes on the ground, "Eriol?"

"Look 'ere, Will," Said Eriol as he turned around to face Sakura, "I don' want te see ye get hurt…ye better hide behind these berrals."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "I want to help! Why can't I?  Isn' t that _why_ you taught me?"

Eriol raised his eyebrows at Sakura, "Ye honestly think I would let ye fight after I saw yer 'skills'?  I'm not that daft!  Any right man could see ye've got no expirence in the arts of fightin', lad.  I taught ye 'cause ye never know when ye might use those skills.  'Tis is no game, Will.  People get hurt, people_ die_.  I don' want te see ye gone so soon."

"What about you?" asked Sakura.

Eriol laughed, "Ah, Will, ye don' have te worry 'bout me.  I got all the luck a man can get.  Never got a scratch in a fight," said Eriol with the puff of his chest.

"Eriol…" trailed Sakura with an uneasy tone.

"Look," said Eriol in a serious tone, "promise me that ye won' try to fight, 'k?  If some lad finds ye, just give 'em what I showed ye, got it?  This is a men's fight, not a boy's."

Sakura nodded her head, "And you promise me to live through this fight."

Eriol grinned his white teeth at Sakura, "That won' be a problem."  Eriol was just about to leave when two arms flung around his waist and crushed him in a hug.  Eriol was too stunt to say anything, and when Sakura released him with flaming cheeks, he was still at a lose of words.

"Sorry," whispered Sakura, "you're just my first friend here.  I really hope you are well after this."

Eriol's eyes softened, "'Tis all right…just don' go huggin' blokes around, got it?  They'll get the wrong message."

Sakura's eyes widened with red cheeks.

"'Till later, Will," Saluted Eriol as he turned around and was gone again among the crowd of men before Sakura could say anything else.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_It's probably six in the morning_**. Reasoned Sakura when the sun was already risen up in the sky, bringing light to a new day.  **_A horrible day._**  Noted Sakura annoyed.  **_I've been sitting for what seems two hours, and my bottom hurts, so does my legs.  These clothes are too stuffy for this burning sun.  I can't imagine how that poor boy could wear this without fainting!_**  Sakura groaned with her head between her arms with her legs bend.  **_When are the pirates going to attack?  It seems like ages since the captain told me about their pursue_**.  Sighed Sakura exasperatedly.  

In the last two hours or so, the commotion increased and Sakura was almost suffocated with the tension in the air.  Sakura's little hide out was behind the captain's cabin, where no one came.  Sakura had prepared by making the barrels stand next to each other like a little hut.  The only tough part was to go over them to get inside where Sakura draped a worn cloth on top of the barrels and over her head, which reminded her of a house.  It was not long before the air was hot and the coat that was clung to Sakura's body when in the existence of a male was forgotten beside the drenched girl.  

Since a while ago Sakura could feel the presence of another ship, causing the hairs in the back of her neck to stand up.  Sakura had a good idea the pirate ship would attack them very soon.  In that thought, Sakura prayed for Eriol for the hundredth time.  

Eriol.  That was a person that was new to Sakura but she felt as if she knew him her whole life.  Sakura couldn't quiet understand the bond they now shared, but she knew it was much deeper than a normal friendship.  When she looked at Eriol, she instantly saw her brother.  Sakura smiled at the thought of her brother.  **_How he would kill me if he knew_**.  Thought Sakura with a giggle.  Sakura knew for sure that the feeling she felt for Eriol wasn't the love of a woman for a man, but the love of a sister for a brother.  Sakura smiled at the thought.  **_Brother Eriol_**. The thought was so ridiculous that it actually made sense and Sakura wouldn't want it any other way.

Sakura stopped her thinking when a clear sound of gunshot began.  Sakura's heart stopped beating.  **_Are they here? My Lord!  What am I to do?  What if they find me? _** Thought Sakura desperately as she poked her eyes at the small crack between each barrel.  Sakura quickly grabbed her coat again, despite the choking hot air.  A shiver ran down Sakura's spine as she put on her coat again when a battle cry rang to her ear.  **_They're here_**.  Thought Sakura gloomily.  The dead would have revived from the graves with the entire racket the men were making.  **_But than again, there are no graves in the sea_**.  Considered Sakura.

Sakura than thought the last time she talked to the captain.  _Whatever ye do, never let those bastards find ye, got it?  **Why is it so important for me to hide?  Well**_… thought Sakura at her stupidity.  **_I am a woman, after all, but…is it the only reason? He looked as if he wanted to tell me something else, and he kept insisting for me to hide…could…could I be the source of this attack?_**  At the revelation, Sakura's heart pounded harder against her ribcage and for a second, she heard nothing.  

Sakura blinked with her hand raised to her forehead.  How could they possibly know?  **_Do they know I'm wealthy? Or rather_**, thought Sakura sarcastically, **_that I'm about to marry a wealthy person?  Or is it something else…?  _**Sakura's vision blurred and she had a chocking sensation to puke**_.  All those lives….all because of me…. _**

Sakura's heart pounded inside her chest, and the noise almost matched the one of the fight.  Sakura shut her eyes and opened them again to consider her idea.  **_I will not let any person die on my account any longer.  Rubbish for what the captain said and Eriol, my life is worthless and I have no cause to live.  I will do what my heart tells me, like my mother told me so many years ago.  _**Sakura left her hiding before she made a quick prayer for her family to find a place in their hearts to forgive her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sakura steadily crept beside the wall with anxiety building inside of her with every step she took as the uproar of yell and clashes grew louder.  With slightly trembling hands, Sakura guided her way silently.  Sakura paused when she saw the wall ended with a turn, and Sakura feared that with the close sounds, she would be seen.  Sakura panicked with the thought of being found.  **_Well, you're the bright one that wanted to act all heroic and hand yourself to the pirates.   And also make sure Eriol was all right_**.  Sakura scolded at her conscious and thought grimly as her eyes hardened and looked around for any suspicious sounds or movement.  

Edging slowly to the curve of the wall, Sakura pressed herself hard and breathed deeply and listened.  The commotion had certainly subsided, and there were unfamiliar voices talking.  Sakura leaned closer to the edge, and to her delight she found her favourite friends stacked next to each other.  The barrels were perfect for Sakura to crouch down and examine the fight. 

 Quickly and quietly, Sakura whooshed down and panting, she looked between the hole in the barrel to see.  Her breath quickened and her heart raced faster.  Men were fighting and others were laughing at the humiliated crew of the ship while a few looked around and, as Sakura noticed, went up and down the stairs inside the ship.  

Despite her fright for these men, she felt an odd excitement in the pit of her stomach.  These were the people she wished she could be.  They had the greatest thing she could never possess: freedom.  Oh, how she wished she could do as she pleased and forget the world and it's silly manners and customs and just live life to the fullest.  Sakura's eyes hardened as her mind got distracted.  **_Stop being so selfish, people are dying because of you.  You know what you have to do._**

Sakura breathed in deeply before peeking her eye to the corner of the wall to see what was awaiting her.  Sakura's eyes widened with the sight before her.  Two young men spared bravely with clashing swords as sweat trailed their faces.  Their moves were quick and spared no time for the opponent to strike.  They were flawless.

Sparks flew with each time their swords greeted each other, ad they grunted with exhausted muscles screaming for them to stop.  Their hair whipped back and forth with the rhythm of their beat, and their clothes glued to them as if they were a second layer of skin.

If Sakura had to be honest, she hardly saw any difference from the pirates to the sailors of the ship.  Sakura looked at the two souls sparing with frightening excitement.  Like the two men, others ducked attacks while others blocked.  The yells ringed inside Sakura's ear, and the danger of the pirates crashed powerfully at Sakura all at once.  **_This is a life or death situation. _**

****

Sakura noticed with horror a young man, not so far away from her, looked at the sky with unfocused eyes.  There was a large gash near his throat with dried blood spattered across his shirt, and Sakura chocked with the realization he was dead.  Sakura wanted to scream her pain, but instead she fell back on the ground and placed her hand over her mouth.  **_This is just a nightmare, this is just a mightmare_**.  Sakura chanted inside her head until she could think no more.  Silent tears spilled with clenched teeth. **_I will wake up, and find myself inside me bedroom, at my house with my father and brother.  I am not about to be married, and I'm not on a ship that is being attacked by pirates.  I'm home, just like it used to be.  _**

Sakura snapped her eyes open with a sore heart.  **_This is no nightmare, this is real.  And I'm such a coward for running away from my problem.  Why must I be such a bother?  This is for the best, I can't stand the thought of more lives being wasted on my cause, it isn't right.  I have to do this_**.  Sakura breathed deeply.  **_Please, mother, give me the strength_**.  

An eerie sensation passed through Sakura, and her heart pumped harder with her mind at set.  The hairs on the back of her neck straightened, and somehow it was not the cold air blowing on her exposed skin. Sakura shivered and felt her heart clench, something was wrong.  Before she could do anything, a burly hand and pungent smell of whisky intoxicated her nostrils as the words were whispered huskily against her ears with her eyes wide, "Hello, darlin'." 

.

.

.

.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

HEY!!! I'm really sorry for the awful cliffhanger!!  And also for no appearance of our sexy pirate! *drool* I know, I know, I said he would come into this chapter….but…..*cough* does Eriol count? ^^;; I hope you have liked this chapter, it was hard work writing it!!  And I promise that the next chapter will no doubt take less than this! I'm hoping next month or so….*crosses fingers*  that's why I'm stopping some of my other stories…other wise it's crazy for a lazy girl like me to continue this in a good pace while there are other four stories or so.  Well, I think this was long and juicy and you see how Sakura's changing….and answers will come with the next chapter!! I love all the reviews I got, so thanks guys! Really, it helps the ego and creativity^__~ lol! But really, this is my best story, and I'm glad you guys are enjoying!! 

Now, I'm doing this for all of my stories, but if you would like for me to send you an e-mail to note an up-date, please tell me so when you review of e-mail me. This counts for all of my stories.  I know how you can get excited for a chapter to come, so I know how it feels like^^;;  well, sorry for the long author's note, I just had to say a few *cough* things with the long pause of up-dating! 

Until the next up-date,

hitomi-chan^-^ ps-If it makes you feel any better, I've started on chapter four!! Hehe, bye!!

22/02/04


	4. Meeting the Crew

Hey guys!  Well, here I have another chapter, and I hadn't planned for it to be so long^^;;  it's not as long as the previous one, but it was longer than I was planning to be, well, all the more reading for you! Lol.  As I had promised, I've posted before my birthday! (which is in 10 days!) so I'm glad I made it before the due date^___~  in this chapter you'll meet some new characters, and yes, our lovely Syaoran has come to stay with us!  Lol, although you won't see much of him in this chapter^_^ but at least he's here, ne?  I hope you enjoy it, and the humor too! **~*Thank You*~* **socergurl23**-thanks^_~ **S+S43v3r**-hehe, Syaoran is here now, I hope you like it!  and there is a small cliffy…but no worries, I'm so gonna up-date sooner! **b r o k e n**- lol, I have up-dated before 5 months, and I think the chapter was pretty long, about 6,000 words ;) thanks for the review. **Silver Wolf Gurl**-thanks! And sexy Syaoran is here! *drool* 

**DZnsNofLAkeZ-**you bet he's here^_~ and I'm glad you liked the story, too!

**kawaii-syaoran713**-hehe, happy you're enjoying the story, the new chapter is up!

**AnonymousT**-no, this story is not based on the movie, since when I was plotting this I hadn't seen the movie yet.  But now that I think about, it's similar to the movie in more than one way, so I guess it's kinda based on the movie, just not intentionally. Lol, I laughed when I read your review, because I wasn't planning on having Syaoran the pirate accent! And I agree, it's so not him to have it, but it would definitely be cute :)

ayumi-dono- no, it's not Syaoran, but that could have been a possibility ;) and you never know if James was still unconscious…lol, thanks for reviewing!

**Crazy-cherry**-*blush* thanks for the review, the new chapter is up!!

**yvonne**-hehe, sakura has always been cute n_n;; enjoy the new chapter!

**sweet-captor**-thanks!

**lifes mysteries18-**oh sush you^^;; at least I got it now, ne? lol, I got the new chapter and it's pretty long…hope ya like it too^___~

**Mizu**-*blush* thanks! I think it's high time Eriol should sound cool in a fic (and funny too!) thanks for reviewing!

**kawaiitenshisakura**-*smiles* I got the new chapter up^_~

**myREEN n' RAAYneer**-that guy is someone you denfinetly do NOT want to be near…lol, I kinda feel bad for sakura now^^;;

**Little mouse crystal**- welcome, and here I've posted the new chapter, enjoy reading it^_^

**Dryl27 Dark**-hehe, never thought to see you reviewing! Lol, kinda odd having a friend read your story, ne? haha^_^ I'm glad that you liked the story, even though it's so not like you^^;; I hope you like this chapter as well, and thank you so much for reviewing all chapters, you're the best!

**summer lover**-you have no idea how I understand you in there, it happened once when I wrote this really long review to one of my friends, and when I clicked the send button on the review, my internet dropped and the review was lost! *sobs* I had to re-write it, and like you said, it wasn't as good as the original one.  But I'm so glad you've written me a review anyway!!! *hugs like mad* You've got be one of the sweetest people I've met on the internet!  *chatting with you on msn was a blast! ;)* And sorry for the awful cliffy, I just felt evil and wanted to torture the readers ^^;;   lol, don't worry about your two questions, it's okay.  Answer 1: the guy knew Sakura was a girl because she wasn't wearing her hat, since I never said she put it on when she left. (you'll understand when you read this chapter, of course) answer 2: Eriol did _not_ think she was a girl, lol, he's quiet dense sometimes^_~ he felt that 'Will' was like his brother, and wanted to protect him, but you'll see when you read this chapter^^ *blush* it's very nice of you to say such things about me, I'm smiling like an idiot here! Lol, and Syaoran has _finally _come, too long, ne? And your English is really good! I mean, you've only been studying the language for two years, very impressive! And I'm really glad you liked the chapter, and don't you dare call yourself dumb, because you're not! *hugs you again* thanks for the support and nice words.  And also for the questions, since it may be something I slipped and should check on it, and it also tells me you read the chapter! Thank you for everything!! Lol, onto the story now^^;;

**Sang H**- it's funny that you're the second person to voice a dislike in Syaoran having an accent, which he won't be having in this story, quiet the opposite actually…you'll see what I mean^^;; and I never thought Eriol as Hagrid! *laughs* I cannot imagine Eriol with a beard…LOL…thanks for the interesting review^_~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*Thief of My Heart*~*

***Chapter four-Meeting the Crew*** 

Sakura's breathe hitched with the hairs on her neck up.  She couldn't think of anything, her mind stopped and she looked out in space.  Her arms went limp and the man had the thought that the boy could be dead. The heavy hand tightened its hold on her shoulder, and with a growl, the man grabbed Sakura around the waist and rammed her body to his.  Sakura gasped at the contact, and the man seemed to gasp as well, but for others reasons, though.

"So I was right, ye ain't a man, ne? " the man turned her quickly and his eyes widened at his discovery.  Sakura feared what the man meant by the husky whisper and the slip of the hand to her waist, "I've been with a woman far too long to ignore their…scent."

Sakura's eyes shone fear and there wasn't a thing she could do.  She opened her mouth to scream but the man placed his dirty hands on her soft mouth to cover it.  Sakura cursed mentally for being so thick to forget her hat and leave her hair loose.

"Now, now, missy.  Ye wouldn' want no attention, ne?  After all, we are pirates," the man smiled wickedly at Sakura and she suppressed a grimace when she noticed the sharp smell from his breath faming over her face and the rotten teeth flashing at her.  The man's fingers stroked her skin roughly and Sakura felt highly uncomfortable and wanted nothing more but to be away from such a man. 

The man was old; most of his hair was white and shone greasily from his ponytail and the large hat he wore.  There was a large scar to the side of his face, and the man's bottom lip had a small slit.  Dark brown eyes flamed with lust and hunger that for a split second Sakura thought he was a starving animal and she was his prey.

For some miracle, Sakura found her voice again, "W-what…are you going to do with me…?"

The man smiled a sinister smile that Sakura regretted the question, "Ye know, I had a long journey to get 'ere, and me was thinkin'…why can't a missy like ye entertain me?  After all, it has been a mighty long time since I've had the pleasure with a woman," the man's hand had suddenly slipped under Sakura's loose shirt and caressed the sensitive skin that caused Sakura to yelp at the action.

Everything happened so fast that Sakura had no idea how it happened.  The second she opened her mouth to scream, the man's lips crashed to hers, and Sakura chocked back the fall of her tears that her first kiss was wasted to a horny old man.  The man's hands started to wander her body and Sakura's hands pounded on the man's surprisingly muscular back and tried to rid his lips from hers. 

****

****

**_Do something!_**Her mind screamed over and over again as Sakura restrained the man's disgusting tongue to enter her mouth.  **_DO ANYTHING!!_**  Something inside Sakura's brain flashed, and without a second thought Sakura rammed her knee upwards between the man's legs.  The man gasped as his eyes widened at the sudden pain in his groan.  The hold loosened, and Sakura moved out of his possessive grip.  Sakura panted hard as she saw the man bend over in pain as he cradled his royal jewel.

"Well," said a voice behind Sakura, and her heart stopped with the intake of her breath.  Another one!  Sakura turned to the sound of the voice and she almost trembled at the sight of another pirate as he scratched his head with a surprised look.

"I think you took care of 'em," the pirate said in shock.  Suddenly, his eyes hardened and he moved quickly to the man bent on the floor moaning.  The young man kicked the man on the floor at the rib, causing the man to moan louder and shut his eyes at the sudden ache, "Wha' did I tell ye?? Ye sinful man!  Yer not te touch a captured maiden! Tis' the captain's orders, de ye dare go against it?  Ye have to follow 'em!" the man's knee kicked the older man again and whispered in a low growl, "Ye disgust me te no end." 

"I-I'am...sorry…please…forgive me," coughed the old man pathetically on the floor with his hands massaging the bruises.

The young man snarled and seemed to glare at the man on the floor.

Sakura tensed at the scene and didn't know which one to trust anymore.  Even though the younger male seemed to be defending her, he could well be trying to have a go with her too…Sakura's breath was labored and she began to scramble away from both men.  This seemed to call the young man's attention, because he turned his head towards Sakura's and his eyes widened.

"Ye! Don' move, do ye 'ere me?" The man walked to her and Sakura's eyes never left his shadowed face.  

"Stay...a-away…" whispered Sakura with fright.

The man's steps halted, "Yer scared of me, ne?  I won' do any harm te ye, 'k?" 

Sakura could have laughed at the question.  **_Of course, I've almost lost my _****_honor_****_ and could be very well killed by your type and you ask me if I'm scared of you!?_**  Instead, Sakura nodded her head slowly to not provoke the man.

The man laughed at Sakura and she almost had the urge to snap at him, pirate or not, "I don' blame ye, these idiots can be out of order once they take the liquor too far, if ye get wha' I'm sayin'," there was a soft smile at the man's face and Sakura had a haunting feeling he _knew_ what it felt like for her…even though she didn't understand why she could think of such a thing, he's a man!!

The man started to move towards Sakura, and she would scoot backwards.  The mans sighed loudly and looked at Sakura's direction, or she thought he was, the blasted hat that was covering his face hid his expression to Sakura, "Will ye stop movin'? I won' hurt ye, ye know? Otherwise I would have gone on top of ye a long time ago.  Besides," said the man with a soft laugh, "yer definitely _not_ my type."

For some crazy reason, Sakura was slightly offended that the man would confess she was not pretty enough to attract, and dare insult her! Honestly! He was just as bad as the rest!  Sakura grabbed the old man's hat and placed it at her head, which she had taken when it had fallen from his head after his attack, and gulped when the man crouched down in front of her and for Sakura's annoyance the man's face was still shadowed.

"Look," the man breathed irritably, "we won' do anything te ye, got it?  Just come with me and tis' all right."

Sakura shook her head with the haunting vision of him dragging her to a dark room and…Sakura's closed her eyes and didn't want to think the rest.

"Don' make me do something I don' want to..." groaned the man.

"I'll…I'll scream if you dare come close!" Sakura pointed her index finger to the man's face.

The man laughed at Sakura's serious face and her hollow threat, "Ye really think that's supposed te impress me?"  He said with a smirk.

Sakura opened her mouth and before she knew it, the man scooped her out of the ground and threw her over his shoulder like a shack of flower.  All her breathe to scream gushed out of her with her hand clutching her hat to convey her gender.  Sakura growled at her stupidity to be tricked by a pirate and started pounding on the man's back, "Let me go, you horrible man!"

The man only laughed and continued on, "Yer quiet the feisty one, ne?"

Sakura's eyes hardened and she began to kick and pound on the man, "Leave me alone!!"

The man sighed irritably, "Will ye stop that?  Tis' very childish of ye to act this way, yer a woman!"  Sakura stopped her pounding for a second, but continued again with a new kind of anger.

"Ye, tis' Li!" cried a man not so far away and Sakura tensed at her realization that she has been taken to the crowd of lustful pirates and she couldn't possibly hide now since they have seen her, not to mention they knew would soon all find out who she truly was.  Sakura began to pound harder and she didn't care anymore, the man deserved it.  It seemed the feeling was not mutal, for the man growled angrily and shifted Sakura on his back that almost caused Sakura to slip from his grasp.

Sakura screamed when the man suddenly thrust her to the ground.  Sakura looked up at him with hard eyes as she massaged her sore rear.  The man smirked, showing his white teeth, "Sorry, but ye asked for it."

Sakura scolded the man and clutched her coat closer to her body.

"William!" cried a relived voice from behind her.

Sakura's heartbeat increased when she recognized the voice of peculiar friend, "Eriol!" she said with the twist of her body to see Eriol tied at his hands and feet, crawling to Sakura's direction like a caterpillar.

"Are you alright?" asked Eriol once he was close enough to speak at a normal tone to Sakura.

"Fine," said Sakura and gasped when she saw a red stain at the side of his ribs, where Eriol clutched tightly to prevent more blood flowing, "What happened??"

"Tis' nothing," said Eriol as he clutched tighter when Sakura tried to look at it.

"Let me see," demanded Sakura worriedly.

"No, I'm really fine…oh!" wined Eriol when Sakura pressed her hand on top of his own.

"And this comes from the man who claimed was never scratched during a battle?" inquired Sakura a little irritated by his large ego.

Eriol laughed forcedly with a grimace on his lips, "Don' worry 'bout me, Will.  I'm fine, I'll make it."

"Sure you are," snorted Sakura, "And I'm the Qu—erm…King of England."

Eriol grunted.

"Yer really an idiot, aren' ye?" asked the pirate to Eriol, who swung his legs lazily as he sat on top of a barrel.

Eriol's eyes hardened, "What are ye sayin'?"

The pirate hopped from the barrel with a laugh as he strode towards Sakura, "Yer very thick te think tis' young lady was a boy."  

Eriol's face paled, "What?"

The pirate sighed exasperatedly at the man's stupidity and placed his hand on his forehead and muttered something like 'Idiot'.  The pirate stepped behind Sakura and grabbed the hat out of her head, causing her hair to flow behind her back.

Eriol's jaw slacked open, and his eyes bulged out.

The pirate looked smug at his expression.

Eriol only started at Sakura,  "That…would explain a lot…," Then he scooted closer, "Ye know, I thought ye were a lil' bend, ye know…with that thing with the huggin' and actin' like a girl at some points…but now I'm relieved I won' have te worry 'bout ye jumpin' on me or something like that."

Sakura blushed heavily at Eriol's confession that he thought she was gay!

The pirate sighed, "Yer worse than I expected.  Ye had no idea?"

Eriol's eyes snapped back to the pirate's form, and his eyes hardened, "How would I—how did you know?!"

"Because I'm a woman, you daft man!" cried the pirate as she pulled the hat out from her head and long silky black hair flew from the bun that was neatly tucked inside the hat.

Eriol stared at the smirking woman, "And that doesn't explain anything…"

The woman snapped her eyes hard at Eriol and glared at him with her red piercing eyes, "You insolent male! If you must know, many find me quiet attractive!"

Eriol's eyes blinked, and than he looked at the woman in horror, "And I lost to a woman??"

The woman smirked again, with glowing eyes as she placed her hand at her hip, "Men are weak creatures, and they are utterly pathetic.  They loose themselves whenever at the presence of a woman, and can' live without one to warm their beds!  It disgusts me te think ye, or all men, claim to be smarter, and stronger than women!"

Eriol blushed in shame with his teeth grinding, "How dare you accuse me of these things!"

"Ah, ah, ah! Don' ye think 'bout takin' that tone with me, mister," grinned the woman with a singing voice, "As far as I know, yer under my rule."

Eriol grunted with his arms crossed over his chest and grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" mocked the woman with clear pleasure at torturing Eriol.

"Nothing," growled Eriol.

"Good," smiled the woman with the flick of her hand to wisp her hair back.  The woman faced Sakura again, and flashed her a bright smile, "Sorry 'bout that, didn' mean te scare ye," winked the woman.

Sakura blushed and looked at her hands, "I thought…"

The woman laughed, "Darlin', I know what ye were thinkin'.  It was written across yer face!  Don' worry, tis' all right."

Sakura looked up relieved, and smiled back reluctantly, "I had no idea there were female pirates."

The woman looked bewildered at Sakura, "No female pirates?? Have you gone mad?? Of course there are!  We are great terrors of the sea, frightenin' males across the land we come to.  We fight with incredible strength," the woman moved as if she was fighting with her sword and exaggerated her moves, "The knowledge beyond anyone else," the woman looked as if she was reading a book with elegance, "And of course, no one can resist our charm," winked the woman at Sakura knowingly that made her flush.

"Meiling, you're scaring the poor maiden with your rubbish talk," said an annoyed voice.

The woman, who Sakura discovered was named Meiling, turned to the voice with a pout, "Ah! Syaoran, yer no fun! You'll get wrinkles before you get white hair with that glare yer givin' me!" Said Meiling in a sweet voice.

A young man, not so far away looked at Meiling with a hard glare with his brown eyes.  Sakura looked at him in curiosity.  He wore tight beige pants that made Sakura blush lightly as she noticed his well-built legs with muscles with           a white shirt that had a large cut that showed Sakura a nice chest.  There was a bulky belt strapped around his waist, hanging down on one side where his gleaming sword shone with the sun hitting on it.  A navy blue coat lay draped over his shoulders, with golden threads woven at the sleeves and golden buttons at the cuffs from the collar to the end of the coat.  

The man's face was square and cleanly shaved, unlike many pirates that Sakura had seen.  An earring at his right ear swung from side to side and Sakura noticed a small emerald stone was caged inside.  The man had thick lips set at a hard stance and a straight nose adored the man's face.  His eyes, piercing like the woman named Meiling, looked at the woman with annoyance through large copper brown bangs covering his view.  The man wore a ridiculously enormous hat, tiled sideways with a large fluffy white feather sticking out, hiding the rest of his hair.

Sakura blinked, not even realizing that she had been staring.  The man named Syaoran, who was now looking at her with that same look on his face, was staring right back at her.  Sakura quickly snapped her eyes to the floor, blushing despite herself.

"And stop speaking with that ridiculous accent, you know how much I hate it," sneered Syaoran with distaste in his tone.

"And that's why I love this accent so much, my dear cousin!" laughed Meiling with mischievous eyes twinkling at Syaoran who grunted in reply.

Syaoran ignored Meiling and focused once again to Sakura, who regretted the attention immediately. Syaoran paced slowly towards her, with every click of his boots, Sakura's heart thumped louder inside her head.  Suddenly, Syaoran stopped, and caste a sideways glance at Meiling, "Who is she?"

Meiling gave a sheepish smile, "I didn't ask her yet, cousin."

Syaoran once again grunted, and turned around again to Sakura with an icy tone, "Who are you?"

Sakura shook with fright and it seemed as if Syaoran would engulf her with his eyes, giving her no way of escape. 

"Who are you?" asked Syaoran again impatiently, and kneeled before Sakura that made her gasp as wild amber eyes stared straight at her emerald ones.

"Sa…sa…" Sakura mumbled helplessly with her hands trembling and couldn't look at Syaoran anymore, but couldn't avoid his eyes.

Suddenly, Syaoran gripped her arms in a tight hold and spat angrily, "Answer me!"

Sakura held back her breath, and shut her eyes closed with her lips pressed to a thin line.  She opened her eyes again, and looked with unfocused eyes at Syaoran, who seemed a blurry round head with two eyes.  Sakura shut her eyes again with the dizzy feeling and light headed.  If it weren't for Syaoran gripping her, she would have most likely fallen.  The sounds around her seemed to have gone away, and only the beating of her heart seemed to be proof she had not gone deaf.  Sakura looked at Syaoran again, and saw his angry eyes looking at her as if she was his prey, and than, everything turned to black. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Slowly, two emerald eyes opened with a blank mind.  Sakura looked at the wooden ceiling in front of her, and wondered how she gotten herself under a cosy blanket and a soft pillow.  Sakura had no idea where she was, or if it was spring or winter, and for a second her name was even unknown to her.  Sakura groaned as she felt the painful throb on her forehead, and placed her hand over it, tempting to make the pain go away.

"So yer finally awake," said a calm voice beside Sakura.

Sakura jumped when she noticed there was someone else in the room, and grabbed the blankets closer to her.  Sakura snapped her eyes to the intruder, and found herself looking into violet eyes curiously staring back.  Before her, stood a young pirate, Sakura presumed, and wore the same outfit as all pirates did.  The typical heavy boots, the large shirt with a vest loosely hugging their figure with the tight pants, the bulging belt that gleamed in the light, and of course, the outrageous hat which made Sakura wonder why they wore it in the first place.  The pirate was sitting casually with his arms crossed at the chest on a chair beside Sakura, which made Sakura wonder why she hadn't noticed him before since he was so close.

Than all of a sudden, everything came back to her.  The pirates invading the ship, her meeting with the cocky sailor Eriol, her not so good encounter with the first pirate—Sakura shivered at this—the pirate that turned out to be a female, and the cold pirate that demanded her name.  Sakura blinked her eyes at the pirate in front of her, and than it dawned to her that she wasn't wearing her male outfit, not at _all_.  She was wearing a very thin layer of a cotton nightgown, which had a long V cut that made Sakura blush at the thought of people actually wearing such a thing.  Sakura's eyes enlarged at the realisation, "You disgraceful man! How dare you change a lady!!" Sakura screamed as she tugged the covers to her face, and throwing a pillow to the pirate's direction.

The pirate ducked the hurling pillow with ease, and only laughed at Sakura's fuming face, "Meiling warned me that yer quiet a temper."

"Temper? Temper??" Sakura shrieked at the pirate in bewilderment, "Undressing a lady is quiet a good reason for my reaction!"  Sakura grabbed the next pillow to throw, but found none, which made her scream angrily.

The pirate suppressed his laugh with a grin, and with sparkly eyes, he said, "Does it comfort you that I'm no man?"

Sakura stopped berating for a second to ponder on the matter, and with flaming cheeks she asked, "You-you're not?"

The pirate flashed Sakura a wide grin, and with mock humor she took out her hat and bowed down with her hat in front of her waist, as midnight black hair with a gleam of purple tumbled forward, "Tomoyo at yer service."

Sakura looked at the new girl with her eyes wide and her mouth agape.  Than, she shut her mouth angrily and said annoyed, "Well, you could have made yourself known to be a woman."

Tomoyo laughed, "And where ye so kind te give me time?"

Sakura kept silent at this, but than continued, "Why in heaven's name must you and that other woman wear clothing of men…and sound like men?"

Tomoyo sighed loudly and shook her head, "Ye better ask Meiling, she'll answer better than me, 'cause she's the one that came with the idea, really."

Sakura nodded in understanding and averted her eyes to the room around her.  There was a window next to her, and she must either have slept very little, or too much, for the sun was high in the air shinning its brilliant rays into the room.  Sakura cleared her throat to call the attention of the pirate, "Dare me ask, how long have I been asleep?"

Tomoyo laughed again with her soothing voice, such a sound was bound to be music in Sakura's opinion, "Ye were quiet the sleeper, if ye ask me.  Ye were out from yesterday morning, ye know, when Meiling brought ye and such, till now. It must be around the time for lunch, if I'm not mistaken.  Don' worry, I'm sure ye have been through quiet an adventure, lady."

Sakura sighed loudly, "Please, I hate that title, just call me Sakura.  Please forgive me, but earlier I was quiet…occupied with other matters, and I don't recall your name?"

Tomoyo waved the matter off with her hand and grinned, "'Tis all right, Sakura.  I would have done the same thing if I were ye, poor thing," cooed Tomoyo as she paused to pat Sakura's head, "me name is Tomoyo, and 'tis a pleasure to meet ye."

"Likewise," nodded Sakura.

"Yer sure?" laughed Tomoyo as their first encounter sipped through Sakura's head.

Sakura blushed and grinned, "The later encounter is what I was referring to."

"Umm," smiled Tomoyo as she crossed her arms over her chest, which was now visible even with the loose shirt as Sakura was more observant.

"Excuse me for my rudeness, but how many of you are female?" asked Sakura curiously.

Tomoyo snapped her eyes at Sakura and looked blank for a moment, but than answered with a wide grin, "'Tis only me and that lunatic called Meiling."

"Who are you calling a lunatic, Idiot?" asked a booming voice from behind Tomoyo.

Tomoyo whirled around in her chair and was met with playful eyes glaring at hers.  Tomoyo pouted with her bottom lip sticking out, "You called me an idiot? How could you, Meiling?  And I thought we were friends!"

"Ah, you'll get over it, don't worry," winked Meiling as she patted Tomoyo's head in the same manner Tomoyo had done to Sakura.

"Hey!  Yer not using yer accent!" gasped Tomoyo as if the matter was of life and death.

Meiling grunted at this, "It's all Syaoran's fault.  The bloody fool won't let me use my accent along with better usage of words—can you believe that? —and much less curse, but you dare not say I did!"

Tomoyo snickered at this, "I'll bet he'll make ye dress like a girly too!"

Meiling groaned, "Please, I hope Syaoran isn't that evil.  But I swear, sometimes it's as if I never left home!"

Sakura blinked confusedly at the two women laughing at each other, not knowing what to say.  She began to fidget her fingers with the blanket, completely uncertain in what to do.

As if on cue, the crazy woman called Meiling faced Sakura and flashed her a wide grin, "So, sleeping Beauty is finally awake, aren't you, love?"

Sakura opened her mouth but was interrupted by Meiling, "Of course you are.  Now, it's a bright day, with a glorious sun outside and might I remind you it's well past time for a young lady like yourself to be all tucked in at this time?" said Meiling in such a tone that reminded Sakura of a mother scolding her child.

"Meiling," said Tomoyo as the light of reason, "let the poor girl breath.  She's been through enough, and God knows what happened to her these past days.  A lil' sleep won' hurt anyone."

"I agree, but when you have an annoying lad for a cousin who constantly asks if she is awake, you would agree too," sighed Meiling.

Tomoyo nodded in agreement and for a pause, there was silence, and Sakura could have sworn she heard a flap of a wing.

Suddenly, Sakura noticed the slight weight on her shoulder, and when she turned her head to the pressure, her eyes widened, "Ah!" two black round eyes stared back at her curiously, "Get him off!"

The two women focused on Sakura once more, and as they noticed what was disturbing her, Meiling smiled pleasantly and walked towards Sakura, "Oh! You've found my dear Joey!"

Sakura squeaked and shook her shoulders to fend the creature away from her shoulder, "Get him off, I say!"

Meiling laughed as she made a whistling sound, and not so long after, Sakura felt the relief wash over her as whatever was on her shoulder flew to Meiling.  Sakura's eyes widened in realization as she recognized the creature, "A parrot?"

Meiling nodded as she cooed the creature now sitting on her own shoulder, "I don't know why you were scared of such an adorable creature as Joey, here.  He wouldn't hurt a fly for the life of him!  Much less a pretty girl like you," winked Meiling, "but everyone has their own fears.  Like Tomoyo here, she's still afraid of the dark, can you believe that?"

"Hey!" protested Tomoyo, "I only fear it on some occasions, mind you."

"Sure you do, that's when there's a candle inside your room," said Meiling with a smirk.

Tomoyo grumbled under her breathe and crossed her arms over her chest.

Sakura bit her lip to keep the comment she was still afraid of ghosts, something she was never able to overcome.  And it especially didn't work with the help of her dear brother Touya.  **_Blast him_**, thought Sakura with a scold as she recalled the time he ventured inside her room with a blanket over himself and made haunting noises when she was only four.

"So," said Meiling as she turned back to Sakura, "how are you feeling, um…what is you're name, love?"

Before Sakura could answer, the parrot, Joey, said in a loud voice, "Joey wants a biscuit, arrgh!"

Meiling laughed at this and took something out from one of her many pockets, "Sorry, love, I must have forgotten to feed this lot," she said as she placed a biscuit in front of the furry little thing with a short yellow beak that soon was munching on the biscuits with its beady little eyes focused on Sakura.  The bird bobbed his head as he swallowed the rest of the biscuit, and flapped his wings with his beak wide open in protest for more food.  Meiling laughed, "Oh, you cheeky little fellow," soon the parrot was gobbling the rest of his second biscuit and than made an ear piercing approval of his lunch before flying to Sakura's shoulder.

"He likes you," laughed Meiling as Sakura looked annoyed at the bird who was trying to tug at her hair.

"Yes, but he must learn to keep his beak to himself," scoffed Sakura as she moved her hair from Joey before he could snatch it with his greedy beak.

"Sorry, forgot to tell you, Joey is completely fascinated with hair.  He was chasing after Tomoyo for the first week, but once she started wearing a hat, he started to ignore her," explained Meiling with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "I was quiet certain there were going to be wedding bells for those two."

"Oh, do shut up," said Tomoyo playfully, "it's been bad enough with the heartache he has caused me.  You mustn't reawaken it once more," finished Tomoyo dramatically.

"I agree," nodded Meiling and added teasingly to Sakura, "he's got his eyes on you now."

Joey paused on his attempt to pluck a few strands of Sakura's hair, and turned to Meiling and made an approving cackle with the bob of his head.  All three girls laughed at this, "But really," continued Meiling as she addressed to Sakura, "you have lovely hair, love.  No wonder Joey here is dying to snatch some for himself."

Sakura blushed at the compliment, "Thank you."

Meiling grinned and whistled, causing Joey to flap his wings and land on Meiling's shoulder once more.

"Meiling," a low voice rang from behind Meiling, causing everyone to notice a composed Syaoran standing at the doorway.

"Honestly," sighed Tomoyo exasperatedly, "everyone is just sneaking up on people today!"

Syaoran glanced menacingly at Tomoyo for a moment, but continued, "Tomoyo, you're needed at the deck for matters with the crew."

Tomoyo nodded her head and flashed everyone a smile before leaving.

After Tomoyo made her exit, Syaoran walked into the room and straight to Meiling, and tugged on her arm to follow him out, "follow me."

Syaoran dragged Meiling outside the room, and she crossed her arms with a scowl on her face.

"Now," said Meiling to Syaoran with seeping sarcasm, "what brings you to this part of the ship, oh mighty and powerful Syaoran of the seven seas?"

Syaoran glared openly at Meiling, "Stop acting like a fool and be serious for once.  And if you're still sore with me for prohibiting you to use that nerve racking dialogue as you refer to the English language, it was for your own good."

Meiling sighed deeply, "You sound just like my mother."

Syaoran grunted under his breath as his brows were set in a frown, "Did you talk to her?"

Meiling blinked, "Who?"

Syaoran sighed loudly, "The _girl_, you idiot."

"Oh," Meiling blushed, "I didn't have time—"

Syaoran sighed once again and placed his hand in front of his face, "Can't you ever follow my orders correctly?"

"Not if you don't reward me," winked Meiling, which caused Syaoran to glare once more.

"Have you at least acknowledged her name?" asked Syaoran irritated.

"Uh…" Meiling paused for a moment, "I was almost there if it wasn't for Joey, here," Meiling shot a glare to her blue bird set on her shoulder who blinked confusedly back, but than Meiling softened her face, "nah, I can't be mad at you love, only at this awful prat."

Syaoran grunted, "I think I'll do it myself."  And with that, the brash young man waltzed inside the room causing Sakura to blush furiously at the sight of him and remembered her state of dress, or undress, which caused her to squeak at the penetrating glare he sent her and automatically pulled the sheets around her neck.

Syaoran stood with his glare fixed on Sakura and said in a low voice, "Tell me your name."

Sakura once again was trapped with his gaze, and was completely vulnerable and speechless, obviously causing Syaoran to be more irritated than before.

Luckily for Sakura's sake, Meiling came to her rescue.

 "Ah, get out of here, Syaoran! Let me talk to her.  You're frightening the poor girl!  No wonder, really, even Black Beard quivered at the look you gave him," said Meiling as she shoved Syaoran away with the push of her hands.

Syaoran grunted, but did not leave Meiling's side as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now," said Meiling in a sweet voice to Sakura after she had glared menacingly at Syaoran, "What's your name, love?"

Sakura relaxed a little, and gave a small smile, "My name…is Sakura."  Finished Sakura uncertainly as she glanced at Syaoran quickly.

Meiling looked pleased with her effort, "Sakura?" the girl in front of her nodded, "that's a lovely name."

Syaoran grumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Syaoran dear?" mocked Meiling.

Syaoran responded with his usual grunt and strolled angrily away.

"Really," said Meiling as she turned back to Sakura with a laugh, "as if I can translate those grunts of his.  No wonder he is still single."

Sakura maintained silent with her hands on her lap, looking at them as she played with the hem of her sheet.

"You okay?" asked Meiling with some concern as she noticed Sakura's quietness.

Hearing a voice being addressed to her, Sakura snapped back to the raven haired woman with the cheeky bird peering at her.  Sakura swallowed and contained herself from retorting, "Yes."  **_Of course, after the chaos I've been through and I'm feeling fine with this?_**

Meiling peered quizzically at Sakura for a moment, "Do you have something to ask me?"

"Oh," said Sakura as she remembered her previous unanswered question, "actually, I do.  I asked Tomoyo earlier, but she told me it would better suit you than her to answer it."

"Well, go on," encouraged Meiling as her whole devoted attention was fixed on the shy girl with emerald eyes.

"Well," Sakura flushed under her scrutiny, "why do women like you and Tomoyo dress like men and act like them, too?"

Meiling blinked at the unexpected question, but than turned serious and looked sceptically at Sakura for a moment, but than answered, "If you didn't know, men aren't too fond of women working among them, especially pirates.  A woman is in danger among such men, as you must have found out," Sakura swallowed hard at this, "and they don't respect or treat us like we deserve, bloody bastards!  I will never understand such creatures!" Meiling sighed loudly with her hand running over her hair. 

Sakura nodded, "So you've always been a pirate?"

Meiling laughed at this, "Me? I only wish," she snorted and peered at Sakura, "You're quiet the curious one, aren't you?"

  
Sakura blushed and stuttered, "I-I apologies for my rudeness if I've asked something that is improper."

"Proper improper, stop using such confusing words with me, there's only so much a girl can take," sighed Meiling, exasperatedly, "you're just like Syaoran."

Sakura looked shocked at this revelation, and Meiling soon continued, "To tell you the truth, I was in a high class family.  But I simply hated the aristocratic life, don't you?  Mother drove me crazy with her bickering of the proper manner of a lady and politeness and things that I simply and wholly _hated_.  Those awful dresses that were hard to breath, and make-up, it was bound to drive my insane!  I just wanted to be free and live my life as I pleased, and especially no bloody assigned marriages.  Syaoran was also filthy rich, mind you.  We're cousins, and we grew up together," Meiling paused for a moment, and looked at the window with a far away look, "we are like brother and sister, you know?"

Sakura wasn't so sure if the question was supposed to be answered, but she nodded her head never the less, "Yes."

Suddenly, there was a voice calling Meiling and she looked at Sakura and flashed her a smile, "Well, it seems like duty calls, love.  It was nice chatting with you, and welcome aboard!  You've just made yourself a new member of the crew," Meiling winked at Sakura and trotted out the door, leaving Sakura to think how odd pirates really were.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter just as much as I had fun writing!  I like Meiling, and I think she deserves to be a good person than from many stories that have her as a bitch^___~ After all, wasn't it Meiling that backed off once Syaoran confessed he loved someone more than her? And wasn't Meiling helping Tomoyo to Sakura confess her love for Syaoran?  She's just overprotective at times, but she rocks^__^ anyway, thanks for sticking to the stories and all your fabulous reviews, they mean so much to me!  *very good source to bash some sense and start writing the next chapter^_~*   And Syaoran has come into the story, which we are all thrilled n_n;; and we also see a little about Meiling and Syaoran's past….and why was Syaoran so curious about Sakura's name…? Umm, some cliffy I've left for you to wait^^;; anyway, leave your thoughts and questions at your reviews, I'll be waiting to read them! 

hitomi-chan^-^ 

7/04/04


End file.
